


За гранью грёз

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Змейса [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Вернувшись из больницы, Эл пытается собрать по кусочкам паззл под названием «собственная жизнь».
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Series: Змейса [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573423
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее предупреждаем — ООС, тотал-АУ, неграфическое упоминание сексуального рабства и насилия.  
> Там, где японские реалии противоречат авторскому замыслу, мы меняли реалии)))  
> А, да. У Лайта и Эл обратная разница в возрасте.

***  
Утренний туман, клубящийся над невысокими — в один-два этажа — домиками. Отдалённый район города, где даже почти не ощущается вездесущий запах моря. Невысокая, можно сказать — символическая ограда из какого-то тёмного дерева. Когда-то давно, вечность назад, он хотел сделать экспресс-анализ — неведомая древесина неплохо держалась для этого влажного климата, и даже местный вариант вьюнка не особо её повреждал.  
В итоге анализ так и не сделал. Не откладывай на завтра то… то, что можно отложить на вечность, правильно.  
За символической оградой — одноэтажный домик, аккуратный и безликий, практически полностью лишённый национального колорита. Светлые стены, покатая крыша, затемнённые окна. В этом районе почти все дома построены по схожим проектам. Всё ту же вечность назад Эл долго выбирал именно такой — все эти футоны, сёдзи и прочие местные радости не устраивали ни в каком качестве. Многих они как раз привлекают, а его нет. Он всегда считал, что интерес к истории страны не обязательно равен желанию погрузиться в её быт. Да, ему был нужен просто перевалочный пункт, строго функциональное место, где можно поспать, принять душ и посидеть в одиночестве, переваривая добытую информацию — но спать хотелось на нормальном матрасе удобной кровати, душ принимать в нормальной ванной и отдыхать (а по большей части работать) — в нормальной комнате, а не в клетке размерами два на два шага. Услужливый риелтор деликатно намекал, что с такими запросами квартира или даже комната обойдутся странному гайдзину гораздо дешевле, но деньги не были проблемой, а хотелось именно дом.  
В итоге он нашёл, что искал, а теперь смотрит на светлый камень стен и невысокую, увитую зеленью ограду, отыскивая их в глубинах памяти. Той самой, основательно погрызенной наркотиком.  
— Вас ждать? — врывается в его мысли голос водителя.  
Оказывается, за время, что он таращился на собственное жилище, Лайт успел расплатиться, выйти из машины и даже распахнул дверцу с его стороны. Вытаскивает объёмную сумку с вещами, которую Эл зачем-то забрал с собой в салон, отвечает что-то таксисту — мимо пролетел мотоциклист, и за грохотом мотора совсем заглушились слова. Эл поспешно выбирается из машины, забыв поблагодарить, а когда вспоминает, это кажется уже нелепым. Стискивает в кармане ключи, холодные и неприятно царапнувшие ладонь, и медленно направляется к воротам, цепляя кроссовками редкую опавшую листву. Осень. Глубокая. Ему помнится зеленая трава газона и призрачные белые цветы, распускающиеся под вечер — и сейчас, когда трава пожухла и выцвела, не понять, воображение это, подстегнутое препаратами, ложная память или память истинная. Да и есть ли существенная разница?  
Лайт следует за ним по пятам — наверное, собирается довести прямо до дверей. Может, получил распоряжение от начальства, а может, это его личная инициатива.  
Железные петли дверцы протестующе скрипят, неохотно уступая давлению. Да, они тоже привыкли к вечности, когда их никто не тревожил. На окраине сознания бродят сразу две мысли — что надо посмотреть в сети, чем смазывать заржавевшие петли, и что ничего менять не надо… так он будет заранее знать, если кто-то войдет во двор.  
Эл внезапно ловит себя на странном ощущении и лишь через пару оборотов ключа понимает, что это такое. Едва ли не впервые в жизни ему не хочется оставаться одному. Он не боится чего-то конкретного — что его попытаются убрать как опасного свидетеля, что дружки тех ублюдков из клуба захотят ему отомстить, ну или что сюда заявится кто-то из его бывших… клиентов. Тем не менее внутри растекается глубинный, абсолютно иррациональный страх, будто рядом с привычном и знакомым миром затаилось нечто чуждое. Затаилось — и выжидает подходящего момента, чтобы просочиться наружу. По телу бежит непроизвольная дрожь — неужели снова галлюцинации? Глубокий вдох, как учили, помогает успокоиться. Нет, нет, не с чего ему галлюцинировать. Врачи уверяли, что провели полную детоксикацию организма, пищи для галлюцинаций в его крови не осталось, к тому же он и не видит ничего… сверхъестественного. Он его чувствует, а так не считается, не должно. Скорее всего, это просто последствия стресса, может, какой-то побочный эффект от лекарств, которых ему выписали целую гору…  
Оставаться в одиночестве всё равно не хочется. Отчаянно. До жути.  
За спиной шелестят шины — такси всё же уехало. Лайт, восхитительный демон тепла и странного спокойствия, стоит рядом, с неизменным терпением ожидая, когда Эл наконец справится с замком. Озябшие на пронизывающем ветру пальцы движутся медленно и неловко, словно тоже хотят протянуть время. Можно пригласить Лайта в гости — осеняет банальная мысль. С ним будет не так холодно. А такси уже уехало, и новое приедет в этот район… ну, вообще-то, наверное, быстро. Но не сразу. За это время можно будет выпить кофе или чая, посмотреть телевизор, поболтать о какой-нибудь ерунде. Ну или чем там принято заниматься в гостях.  
В памяти мгновенно всплывает голодный, жадный взгляд, практически раздевавший его в клубе, ощупавший, казалось, каждую косточку тела. Эл опускает голову, чтобы чёлка упала на глаза, и украдкой косится на Лайта — не-демон прямо сейчас смотрит на него… с недвусмысленным интересом, цивилизованно прикрытым завесой вежливого участия. Возможно, он примет приглашение за… за нечто большее и, как только они окажутся в доме, полезет приставать. Мозг с тупой готовностью выстраивает цепочку картин из прошлого, смазанных и блёклых, связанных с реальностью лишь жёстко вдавленными в тело пальцами и острой, ледяной болью. Эл так и не сумел сегодня осилить больничный завтрак, однако к горлу всё равно подкатывает муторная, пустая тошнота. Он сглатывает её, цепляясь за колючую связку ключей, и тяжело приваливается боком к стене дома.  
В ту же секунду Лайт неуловимо меняется. Должно быть, так выглядит хищник, услышавший в разгар охоты жалобный писк своего детёныша. Взгляд становится растерянным и почти сразу же встревоженным, повадки смягчаются, а в движениях появляется неуклюжая, испуганная осторожность. Лайт обхватывает Эл за плечо, поддерживая, и явно готов подхватить на руки, если Эл окончательно потеряет равновесие. Крупные горячие ладони приятно ощущаются на заледеневшей коже. Внезапно Эл с изумлением осознаёт, что он вовсе не против приставаний Лайта. Если Лайт получит от него то, чего хочет, он останется рядом чуть дольше, чтобы получить это ещё раз. Для большинства людей секс — своего рода легальный наркотик. Испытав удовольствие, они хотят повторения снова и снова. Эл с горечью думает, что удовольствие он доставлять умеет… о, ещё как умеет! И пусть это будет болезненным для него самого, если Лайту будет с ним хорошо, он взамен получит демона, прогоняющего холод.  
— Ты как? — согревает ухо одновременно далёкий и близкий шёпот. — Помочь?  
Эл с некоторым усилием отстраняется от манящего тепла.  
— Не надо. Я сам.  
Ключ, как ни странно, почти без усилий поворачивается в замке — почему-то думалось, что и здесь механизм должен был заржаветь. А вот дверь немного разбухла, и Эл почти повисает на ней, пытаясь открыть. Справляется, хотя чуть не теряет равновесие, шагает вперёд, в темноту тесного гэнкана — Лайт вовремя подхватывает под локоть, не позволяя упасть. Перепад пола, чтоб его… совсем без местных особенностей дом не обошёлся, а Эл всякий раз умудряется про него забывать.  
— А правда, что в Англии гэнкан не делают? — в тон мыслей спрашивает Лайт, и недоверие в голосе забавляет. От чужой ладони, скользнувшей с локтя к плечу, струится тепло.  
— Нигде в Европе не делают, — вздыхает Эл. — По крайней мере, там, где я побывал, — колеблется несколько секунд и всё же решается: — Может, зайдёшь? Выпьем кофе.  
Главное, чтобы Лайт не счёл его слова формальной данью вежливости. Делать более откровенные предложения Эл не умеет и откровенно не готов. Проклятые социальные танцы, он никогда толком в них не разбирался, а сейчас чувствует себя особенно беспомощным. К счастью, Лайт без колебаний кивает:  
— С удовольствием. Я как раз не успел позавтракать.  
— Я тоже, — облегчённо выдохнув, признаётся Эл, пропускает Лайта вперёд и запирает за ним дверь. 

Однако, как выясняется чуть позже, с завтраком возникают проблемы. На пустовавшей месяц с лишним кухне практически не осталось ничего съедобного. Открыв холодильник, Эл поскорее захлопывает дверцу обратно и всерьёз задумывается, что будет проще: выкинуть испортившиеся продукты и отмыть этот холодильник или купить новый. Хорошо ещё, что он никогда не хранил много припасов.  
— Извини, — он поворачивается к гостю. Тот явно не мог не учуять запашок тухлятины, но Эл зачем-то поясняет: — вообще вылетело из головы, что здесь нет еды.  
Лайт прячет за усмешкой непонятную досаду.  
— Тебе уж точно было не до того. Я сам должен был подумать.  
— Хорошо, что я не завёл себе никакой домашней живности, — слабо улыбается Эл. — Риелтор упоминал, что хозяйка дома в случае чего не против.  
Но у него не было питомцев. И не было близких знакомых, которых могло обеспокоить его исчезновение.  
— Давай я схожу в магазин, — предлагает Лайт. — Скажи, что купить.  
Звучит, конечно, благородно, но где гарантия, что он вернётся? По дороге Лайт вполне может решить, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем опекать бестолкового иностранца.  
— Погоди, что-то да должно было остаться. Кофе точно не мог испортиться, а я помню, что покупал его за день… перед уходом.  
Привстав на цыпочки, Эл судорожно копается в кухонном шкафчике, и его усилия не проходят даром. На полупустых полках находится не только банка растворимого кофе, но и пакет глазированных кукурузных хлопьев, а заодно целая упаковка сухого молока. Скудный завтрак, но вполне приемлемый. Потребность идти в магазин существенно снижается.  
Лайт оглядывает находки с некоторым сомнением, наверное, он бы предпочёл мгновенный рамен или печенье, однако когда Эл отыскивает пакет кускового сахара и торжественно кладёт на стол, сдаётся.  
— Где тут у тебя чайник?  
Когда он снимает куртку, оставшись в свитере, Эл слегка напрягается. Интуиция подсказывает, что сейчас Лайт прикоснётся к нему, и нужно отреагировать правильно, не шарахаться и не зажиматься, но вместо того чтобы прижать Эл к стене или толкнуть на стол, Лайт действительно тянется за чайником. Потом расставляет по столу посуду. Эл растерянно наблюдает за ним, пока вода не закипает. Отход от ожидаемой схемы событий слегка дезориентирует.  
Растворимый кофе, конечно, не имеет ничего общего с настоящим, зато не в пример удобнее в приготовлении. Его легко можно заварить в любой момент, не высовывая носа из книги — просто долей кипятка в кружку, и всё. А если подсластить, то становится вообще отлично, сахар, наверное, всё что угодно сделает вкусным.  
Эл бросает в свою чашку пять белоснежных кубиков, немного думает и добавляет шестой. Греет руки о нагревшиеся стенки, чуть-чуть дует на дымящуюся жидкость и отпивает. Сидящий напротив Лайт сосредоточенно жуёт сухие кукурузные хлопья. От молока в кофе он тоже отказался. Вероятно, проблемы с лактозой, как у большинства азиатов. Правда, Лайт больше походит на полукровку, но на них это правило тоже может распространяться. Жаль, что не осталось никакого печенья. Эл как-то раз купил в магазинчике на углу просто обалденное, с нежным сливочным кремом между двумя хрустящими песочными слоями. Неудивительно, что печенье закончилось в тот же вечер.  
— Тебе не нужно кому-нибудь позвонить? — осторожно интересуется Лайт, покончив с хлопьями. — Сказать, что тебя выписали.  
Эл дёргает плечом. Направление разговора не нравится, но отвечать что-то нужно. Лайт — полицейский, и, возможно, ему кажется странным подобное поведение жертвы.  
— Моя семья в Англии. Я приехал один. Мы… немного повздорили перед моим отъездом, и… в общем, они не удивились, что я не звонил.  
Лайт хмурится.  
— Но… неужели после случившегося они не приедут?  
— Я не стал им ничего рассказывать, — нехотя объясняет Эл. — Точнее, я звонил им, конечно, ещё из больницы, сказал, что слегка приболел, но уже всё нормально. Не могу… не хочу, чтобы они знали.  
— Но, Эл, они имеют право знать, что тебе нужна помощь.  
— Но мне не нужна помощь! То есть была нужна… чтобы выбраться, а теперь всё в порядке. Со мной всё в порядке.  
Эл пытается представить себе разговор с родителями и невольно ёжится. Отец наверняка заявит, что он сам во всём виноват, а мать, как обычно, согласится с отцом. И, в принципе, на этот раз они даже будут правы. На этот раз его стремление распоряжаться своей жизнью самостоятельно привело к противоположному итогу. Вот как объяснить это Лайту? И нужно ли объяснять, когда всё и так очевидно? Он может найти себе десяток оправданий, но под ними всё равно будет прятаться неприглядная истина: он совершил огромную, непростительную ошибку.  
От очередного воспоминания что-то в груди сжимается, хлопья с молоком комом встают в горле — Эл безуспешно пытается сглотнуть и жалобно смотрит на Лайта. Тот как раз поднялся из-за стола, чтобы переставить свою посуду в мойку, и ответный взгляд заставляет Эл замереть. Он даже закашляться не может, не может опустить глаз, не может двинуться с места, лишь безмолвно следит, как потемневшие океаны чужих глаз заволакивает алой тьмой. На один бесконечный миг он снова видит в чертах молодого полицейского то существо, что явилось ему в полубредовых видениях в клубе. Оно одновременно прекрасно и ужасающе, оно улыбается, демонстрируя алмазно-острые клыки между ярких губ, громадные перепонки крыльев расправляются, заполняя всю кухоньку, а в карих глазах наливается алое пламя.  
А секундой позже Лайт каким-то образом берёт себя в руки. Пламя выцветает до тёмного кофе, крылья скрываются за спиной, клыки исчезают, а потом Лайт отворачивается к раковине, закатывает рукава и невозмутимо принимается мыть посуду. Эл украдкой переводит дыхание и, стерев с подбородка струйку молока, вытряхивает остаток завтрака в мусор. Потом залпом допивает кофе и плетётся к раковине со своей чашкой. Исходящий от Лайта жар ощущается даже на расстоянии, на тронутой тёмным румянцем щеке вздрагивает жилка, но это единственные проявления загнанной под контроль похоти. Только они не дают решить, что алая тьма Эл привиделась.  
— Я сегодня свободен до вечера, — нарушает молчание Лайт, — если хочешь, могу помочь с уборкой. Думаю, вместе мы справимся даже с твоим холодильником, — он натянуто улыбается, явно пытаясь отвлечь внимание Эл от момента собственной слабости.  
Такое благородство, бесспорно, приятно, но вызывает больше тревоги, чем радости. Если Лайт не даст воли своим желаниям, чем же тогда его удерживать?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — говорит Эл.  
Он редко о чём-то просит, но сейчас — почти согласен.

***  
К его облегчению, Лайт больше не заговаривает о звонках семье. То ли понял, что Эл эта тема неприятна, то решил не лезть с наставлениями. А вот помощь в уборке оказывается бесценной. Не то чтобы здесь прежде царил идеальный порядок — Эл просто некогда было его наводить, но определённо было чище. Раньше Эл никогда не задумывался о том, сколько пыли и сора может скопиться в помещении, в котором никто не живёт. В коттедже всего две комнаты, не считая подсобных помещений — кухни, ванны с туалетом и крошечной каморки неясного назначения, которую он сам окрестил кладовой. Однако приоткрытое окно тут, неплотно задвинутый люк на чердак там — и в результате улица потихоньку просачивается в дом. Так, он с удивлением обнаруживает сухой листик на полу в спальне, а на стене в ванной деловито плетёт свои сети паук.  
Открытием похуже становится пятно плесени на стойке для зонтиков, у которого вскоре находятся сообщники, захватившие деревянную подставку для чая и целый угол за мойкой на кухне. При виде этой гадости Эл может только брезгливо трясти рукой, которой перевернул подставку, и шипеть. Он всё понимает — непроветриваемое помещение, повышенная влажность, плодородный, чтобы его, климат, заставляющий цвести и зеленеть каждую ветку, палку и корягу… но противно же! К счастью, Лайт знает, что делать. Уже через час все подозрительные поверхности оказываются тщательно вымыты при помощи самого сильного чистящего средства из найденных в ванной, по возможности ошпарены кипятком и вытерты насухо. Впрочем, на подставку для чая Эл всё равно посматривает косо и готов вышвырнуть вон при малейших признаках агрессии.  
Как-то естественно и незаметно Лайт остаётся у Эл на весь день. Он просто не говорит, что ему пора уходить, а Эл не пытается его выставить. В перерывах между приведением дома в порядок они заказывают обед, оказавшийся, несмотря на простоту — поджаренные на гриле овощи и кусочки мяса в остром соусе — невероятно вкусным. Закончив с уборкой, оба устраиваются в гостиной, занятые каждый своим делом: Эл просматривает почту, подключив ноутбук к электросети, а Лайт что-то изучает в своём телефоне. Они лишь изредка перебрасываются словами, но повисающее время от времени молчание ощущается расслабленным, а не гнетущим.  
Всё настолько хорошо, что Эл даже не удивляется, когда это заканчивается.  
Лайт тянется за курткой и со вздохом сообщает:  
— Мне нужно идти, у меня сегодня ночное дежурство.  
Эл старается остановить поднимающуюся в груди панику, но она сметает все доводы логики, как наводнение смело бы плотину из спичек и фольги.

Поначалу в больницу к нему приходил другой полицейский офицер. Старше Лайта и объяснявшийся на английском с таким чудовищным акцентом, что понятным было хорошо, если одно слово из пяти. Эл тогда только-только начал заново себя осознавать, в голове всё путалось, и простейшие вопросы вроде цели приезда в страну или от кого он узнал о том клубе заставляли зависнуть на несколько минут. Полицейский, вроде его звали Айдзавой, не злился, смотрел с неловким сочувствием, но продолжал и продолжал расспрашивать. Всё вокруг было таким странным, таким чужим, пропасть между мыслями и словами разрасталась, горло распухало от застревающих в нём фраз, в носу щипало от холодного едкого воздуха… Эл понял, что всхлипывает, только когда эти звуки достигли его собственных ушей. Замелькали белые халаты, в руку впился ледяной укус иглы — и мир перед глазами отдалился, приглушая краски и голоса, словно Эл завернули в плотный слой ваты. А потом возле кровати вдруг обнаружился Лайт и долго-долго ни о чём не спрашивал. Просто держал его за руку.  
Уже гораздо позже до Эл дошло, сколько проблем он доставил японской полиции. Дело о наркопритоне само по себе не сахар, а тут ещё оказался замешан иностранец. Они, наверное, массу усилий приложили, чтобы избежать внимания британского посольства. Или внимание в таких случаях неизбежно? Он не знал, но не сомневался, что одну и ту же информацию можно представить по-разному. Одно дело, если наивный турист случайно влип в неприятности, но доблестные силы правопорядка вовремя пришли ему на помощь, попутно ликвидировав подпольный бордель, и совсем другое, если полиция прозевала появление у себя под носом кабака с наркотиками и принудительной проституцией. И версия событий из уст самого туриста может стать весомым аргументом в дипломатических отношениях Японии и Великобритании.  
Лайт много раз навещал Эл в больнице. Первые его визиты были связаны исключительно с расследованием, но и после окончания всех допросов и уточнений он продолжил приходить — приносил необходимые вещи и книги, болтал с Эл, терпеливо дожидаясь его возвращения из очередного странствия по граням реальности, сообщал местные новости, рассказывал о себе. Его начальство наверняка об этом знало и — без сомнений — поощряло такой расклад. То, что Лайт по какой-то причине заинтересовался злополучным иностранцем, было им на руку. Но хватит ли ему личной заинтересованности, чтобы продолжить? 

Эл поднимает взгляд и задаёт самый дурацкий в своей жизни вопрос:  
— Тебе обязательно нужно туда идти?  
Однако Лайт остаётся серьёзен.  
— Нужно, Эл. Но я вернусь завтра утром, — добавляет он, словно извиняясь. — Если ты, конечно, не против.  
Эл кивает, чувствуя, как волна холода бежит от сердца к кончикам пальцев. Утром! Сейчас нет и девяти вечера, до утра ещё целая вечность. Он почти равнодушно наблюдает, как Лайт перекладывает в карман брюк бумажник, ключи и телефон, затем кладёт куртку обратно на кресло.  
— Я оставлю её тут, ладно? В ней сейчас слишком жарко, а таскать с собой не хочется.  
Странные у этих местных представления о жаре. Эл вяло кивает.  
— Конечно.  
Лайт вот-вот уйдёт. Последние секунды вместе просачиваются сквозь пальцы подобно струйкам воды. Но не удерживать же его силой? На это не готовы ни разум, ни гордость Эл, как бы плохо ему ни было.  
— Возьмёшь ключ от дома? — не выдерживает он. — Ну, мало ли, вдруг я буду крепко спать. Хозяйка оставила запасной на всякий случай.  
— Да, давай, — Лайт без колебаний протягивает руку. У него широкая, слегка шероховатая ладонь и тёплые пальцы, которые так не хочется отпускать. Но отпустить приходится, и когда входная дверь захлопывается с каким-то насмешливым стуком, остаётся только сползти по ней на пол и свернуться клубком. 

***  
Без Лайта дом сразу начинает казаться остывшим и слишком просторным. Как будто количество комнат неким магическим образом увеличилось, и ветер из невесть где разбитого окна теперь гуляет по углам. На самом деле, конечно, это полная чушь. Просто Эл снял дом в конце августа, ориентируясь на стоящую в городе жару, а сейчас начало ноября, и приятная прохлада обернулась пронизывающими сквозняками. Центрального отопления здесь нет, как и традиционного котацу, а Эл не удосужился даже купить переносной обогреватель. Ну и, собственно, сам виноват, что мёрзнет. Висящая на спинке кресла куртка выглядит соблазнительно тёплой, вот бы закутаться в неё, спрятать озябшие руки в карманы, вдохнуть знакомый запах… но Лайт может рассердиться, что его вещи трогают без разрешения. Эл на его месте наверняка бы рассердился. Хотя нет, Лайту бы он разрешил…. но Лайту его куртка – на одно плечо.  
Чтобы отвлечься от холода, он решает заняться делом. И так почти полтора месяца потрачены пустую из-за… из-за всяческих неурядиц. К сожалению, идти в Национальные архивы или Тодай уже поздно, а единственная известная ему «Неспящая библиотека» находится в соседнем регионе. Впрочем, и туда по ночам пускают лишь тамошних студентов и преподавателей, к коим Эл не относится. Зато у него осталось несколько едва сделанных и наспех просмотренных фотокопий. Самое время их изучить.  
Заварив кофе, он устраивается в кресле с исходящей паром кружкой, коробкой кукурузных хлопьев и стопкой бумаг. Но ничего не выходит. Он сбивается и тормозит на каждом столбце, то и дело натыкаясь на неизвестные ему кандзи, фуриганы к которым, понятное дело, нет. Несколько раз он уже открывает было рот, чтобы спросить Лайта, как это читается, и только тогда вспоминает, что Лайт ушёл. Внутри поднимается досада на самого себя, да неужели можно привязаться к кому-то за несколько часов полумолчаливого общения?! С ним, во всяком случае, такого ни разу не случалось.  
Спустя час Эл практически не узнаёт ничего нового. Мозги соображают откровенно плохо, то ли от холода, то ли от усталости. Если подумать, ничего странного в этом нет: за плечами долгий день, полный тревог и впечатлений. Сначала утро в больнице, с последними процедурами и нескончаемыми рекомендациями медиков, потом новое знакомство с собственным домом, а отчасти — с Лайтом, с которым они впервые остались наедине. Ну, не считая их первой встречи. Однако хоть он и имеет полное право быть рассеянным, собственная рассеянность злит. А ещё пугает. Что, если наркота, которой его пичкали в клубе, повлияла на мозг? Господин Окада, лечащий врач Эл, уверял, что необратимых изменений произойти не могло — по крайней мере, за столь короткий срок, но ведь он мог ошибаться. Или нарочно успокаивал нервного пациента, сочтя, что тот не готов к страшной правде.  
Эл с раздражением откладывает копии на стол, чуть не пролив на них недопитый кофе — остывшим, надо признать, он превращается в редкую гадость. Наверное, к чтению придётся вернуться утром. А пока… пока можно сходить в круглосуточный супермаркет, один такой как раз есть неподалёку. Вдруг Эл так плохо соображает из-за недостатка глюкозы в крови? Всё-таки горстка хлопьев и несколько кусочков сахара за вечер — слишком мало. Немного приободрившись, он выбирается из кресла. Снова невольно косится на куртку Лайта и даже немного верит, что полицейский вернётся. Хотя бы для того, чтобы её забрать. 

С магазином ему везёт больше. В глубине души Эл немного опасался, что на месте запомнившегося ему типового комбини окажется парк или автостоянка, но хотя бы в такой малости память его не подвела. Покупатели, снующие за прозрачной витриной, напоминают серых рыбок в ярко освещённом аквариуме. Где-то наверху вспыхивает рекламный видеоэкран, являя миру скудно одетую, зато щедро накрашенную девушку. Судя по надписи, она демонстрирует превосходство какой-то особенной помады над всеми прочими. Непонятно только, зачем делать это практически в нижнем белье.  
Эл шагает между полками, почти на автомате складывая в корзину жевательный мармелад, рисовые крекеры, быстрорастворимую лапшу, упаковку пирожных со вкусом зелёного чая, шоколадные шарики к завтраку и пластиковую бутылку молока. Ну, точнее, того, что здесь зовётся молоком. Обнаружив то самое вкусное печенье, он берёт сразу две пачки с радостно улыбающейся рожицей, потом, подумав, добавляет к ним ещё три. Вдруг Лайту оно тоже понравится? Уже у касс он прихватывает со стенда несколько шоколадок на перекус.  
За те полчаса, что Эл был в магазине, ветер усилился и начал накрапывать мелкий дождик. Пока мелкий, но через пару минут он вполне может превратиться в оглушающий ливень — здесь такое не редкость. Свернув на тихую улочку, ведущую к дому, Эл ускоряет шаг и старается не вглядываться в мечущиеся по краям дороги тени. Деревья покачиваются у него над головой, протягивая друг к другу корявые ветки.  
Дом за время его отсутствия, кажется, остыл ещё сильнее. Эл распихивает покупки по местам и лезет в душ, чтобы смыть с себя прицепившийся на улице зябкий озноб. Почему-то горячая вода неприятно скользит по коже, не согревая, а будто обостряя расползающийся изнутри холод. Тепло стекает по телу, не проникая внутрь. Эл стоит под обжигающим потоком, пока кровь не начинает пульсировать в висках, но ощущает лишь растущую тревогу. Так и не согревшись толком, выходит. Всё такое чужое, почти незнакомое. Когда-то он не успел толком привыкнуть к этому месту и сейчас оно чудится материализовавшимся из некой соседней реальности. Вроде стандартная обстановка, а что-то внутри упорно её не узнаёт. Эл торопливо одевается, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, хотя точно знает, что ничего необычного не увидит. Он один в доме.  
Он один в Токио — шепчет внутренний голос.  
Он один во всём мире — уточняет голос с издевательским сочувствием.  
Отвлекаясь от горчащих мыслей, Эл идёт в гостиную, где осталась папка с последним заказом, садится за стол, придвигает к себе ноутбук, открывая незавершённый перевод. Мысли скачут поверх иероглифов, не позволяя сконцентрироваться на тексте, и по плечам бежит неприятный озноб. Окно закрыто — точно помнит Эл. Он проверял, выходя в магазин. Но поток холодного воздуха ощущается кожей, и вдруг приходит жуткая мысль — а что, если в его отсутствие кто-то пробрался в дом?  
От стола до окна расстояние — полтора шага, но эти шаги ещё надо сделать… а если в это время кто-то подкрадётся сзади? Резко обернувшись, Эл вглядывается в сумрачную комнату — из освещения сейчас только экран ноута и слабый свет с улицы — но ничего не замечает. Ни посторонних… объектов, ни подозрительного движения.  
Из кресла он всё-таки выбирается и, отчаянно стараясь не дрожать, скользит к окну. Ощущение сквозняка усиливается, и Эл почти не сомневается, что увидит приоткрытую раму — но окно оказывается запертым. Наверное, просто старое дерево рассохлось — от окна в самом деле несильно, но заметно дует. Но никто в дом не пробирался.  
_«Или сообразил закрыть окно за собой»_ — вспыхивает в мозгу тревожащая мысль.  
В самом деле, какой идиот, пробравшись в дом, оставит столь заметную улику?  
Так, стоп, это уже паранойя. Никто не смог бы проникнуть сюда, он точно проверил окна перед выходом, они все были заперты изнутри. Рассудок соглашается с доводами разума, но почему-то над тревогой разум оказывается не властен.  
А ещё он, Эл, неплохо умеет драться — родители заставили пройти курсы самообороны.  
_И много эти курсы помогли там, в клубе?_  
Вместо того чтобы уняться, беспричинная тревога распространяется по телу вместе с холодом. Эл всё время кажется, что откуда-нибудь из-за двери, из тёмного угла на него вот-вот выпрыгнет чудовище. У чудовища нет внятной формы, оно сквозит в вытекшем из ванной душном мареве, наползает из скользких оттенков свернувшейся по углам пустоты. Терпеливое, голодное… оно только и ждёт, чтобы он расслабился или отвернулся.  
Откуда-то со стороны кухни слышится слабый звук — то ли треск, то ли удар. Сердце замирает на несколько долгих мгновений, а потом срывается в беспорядочный галоп. Тело резко бросает в жар — который почти тут же сменяется ознобом. Эл проводит ладонью по влажному лицу, стирая со лба неприятно липкую влагу, и нервно вслушивается в наступившую тишину. Хорошо, что он когда-то убрал все эти нелепые циновки — ничто не должно заглушать шаги. Или, напротив, плохо — циновки могли хотя бы шелестеть…  
Тишина кажется настолько плотной, что становится слышен даже неровный стук сердца и срывающееся дыхание. В доме никого нет, Эл, и ты это знаешь. Никто не мог проникнуть, никто… но что-то ведь было на кухне?  
Вечер неумолимо сменяется ночью, темнота сгущается с каждой минутой, и Эл решается — стараясь, чтобы за спиной была стена или хоть что-то из мебели, скользит к выходу из комнаты. Не сразу нащупывает выключатель — каждую секунду ожидая, что поверх его заледеневших непослушных пальцев ляжет чужая ладонь. Но свет наконец-то вспыхивает, заливая сразу всю комнату — разумеется, пустую и привычную, лишь листки текста рассыпаны по полу, но это он сам смахнул их со стола, когда вставал.  
_Сам ли?_  
Точно — паранойя. Комната пуста, и в ней ничего не тронуто. Почти фотографическая память Эл подсказала бы любые изменения… если бы они были.  
_Угу, ещё бы эта фотографическая память не была подточена наркотическими препаратами…_  
Со стороны кухни вновь слышится не то слабый стук, не то громкий шелест, и Эл машинально прижимается к стене спиной, словно пытаясь вжиться в тонкую деревянную панель. Секунда течёт за секундой, но не меняется ничего, и Эл отчаянно жалеет, что в комнате мало зеркал… хотя что бы они смогли отразить? Темноту коридора?  
Переезжая сюда, Эл настоял, чтобы окна — неприятно большие и даже выглядящие ненадежными — были закрыты плотными жалюзи. Сейчас об этом впору пожалеть, потому что сияние уличного фонаря теряется в плотных соломенных шторах, закрывающих окна на кухне. Света, заливающего комнату, не хватает даже на треть коридора. Правда, если прижаться к стене, можно добраться до выключателя у входной двери… не сшибить бы по пути тумбочку и кадку с неопознанной засохшей зеленью.  
До кухни он добирается — по внутренним ощущениям — часа через полтора. Кухня пуста — _само собой, усмехается разум_ — и нетронута. Ни на первый взгляд, ни на второй. Здесь просто нечему производить шум — посуда, и та убрана в шкафчики. Эл неуверенно подходит к окну и чуть не отпрыгивает, услышав знакомый, так напугавший его шум. Акация… всего лишь раскидистая акация, выросшая совсем рядом с домом, от ветра задевает ветвями стекло и деревянные рамы. Проклятье… а он напугался.  
Тревога, вопреки логике, не уходит. Ругая себя за идиотизм, Эл обходит свой крошечный дом комнату за комнатой. Он заглядывает даже в кладовку, куда взрослый человек ещё может втиснуться, а вот развернуться там — уже нет. Входная дверь заперта. Нигде ожидаемо не встречается ничего подозрительного. Ну, если не считать подставки для чая, которая хоть и выглядит чистой и гладкой, всё равно таит в себе угрозу новой поросли. Эл некоторое время кружит возле неё, раздумывая, чего ему не хочется больше — снова идти наружу или терпеть эту штуку поблизости от себя, пока не вспоминает, что сгораемый мусор вывозят по вторникам и четвергам, а завтра суббота. Поэтому он ограничивается тем, что прячет несчастную подставку в непрозрачный пакет и обещает себе ни за что туда не заглядывать.  
Единственное место, которое он не может заставить себя осмотреть, — заброшенный чердак. Там ожидается такая концентрация пыли, гнили и плесени, что выдержка заранее даёт сбой. Вдвоём с Лайтом Эл, возможно, и решился бы туда залезть, а ещё лучше — отправил бы одного Лайта, но в одиночестве взбираться в это царство тлена по шаткой складной лестнице совсем не хочется. К тому же днём они надёжно заперли люк, ведущий на чердак, и засов по-прежнему на месте. Что бы там ни было — на самом деле, естественно, ничего, но допустим — спуститься вниз оно не сможет.  
Усталость наваливается резко и как-то сразу вся, скопившаяся за день. Обычно в это время суток Эл полон сил и активен, но в больнице был совсем другой распорядок, и теперь тело пытается следовать навязанной привычке. Зевая, он бросает последний взгляд на нейтрализованную подставку, прихватывает с собой шоколадку и отправляется в спальню. 

В спальне вновь накатывает страх — смешной, бессмысленный, непреодолимый. С тех пор как Эл очнулся от наркотических грёз, мир утратил глубину, зато обрёл чёткость. Кто знает, что таится под этой поверхностью, которую он видит так ясно, неспособный увидеть _сквозь_ неё? Глупость, конечно же, сущая глупость и психоз, но… Спину покалывает волна льдистых мурашек. Эл ёжится, несмотря на натянутый поверх футболки тёплый джемпер. Кровать стоит у дальней стены, открытая и беззащитная в слишком ярком свете ночника, из-под призывно откинутого уголка клетчатого пледа виднеется подушка. _Ловушка._ Эл нервно сдирает обёртку и запихивает в рот сразу четверть плитки. Дом больше не ощущается убежищем, в какой-то миг он сделался клеткой, замкнутой, давящей, но и бежать из неё — некуда. Разве что отправиться бродить по улицам под вкрадчивый скрип деревьев и шорох дождя, так похожий на шум шагов за спиной.  
Рассудок включается несвоевременно и предельно неудачно — напомнив, что верхушку преступной группы, в плену которой он был, так и не вычислили. Зато могли вычислить они… проследить от больницы, дождаться, пока охрана уйдёт… может быть, Лайта отправили к нему как раз для охраны? Иначе с чего бы Лайту возиться с несуразным гайдзином… но тогда Эл, мечась по комнатам, включая и выключая свет, с головой себя выдал. Не надо было вообще к окнам подходить…  
Молочный шоколад приобретает горечь стопроцентного какао. Может, испорченный? Да нет, срок годности на упаковке относится к декабрю будущего года. Эл безотчётно тянется за телефоном, но холодно мерцающий дисплей пуст — ни звонков, ни сообщений. Впрочем, ему никто и не обещал звонить. Ну и ладно. Перед тем как сунуть мобильный в карман, он отключает звук, чтобы не дразнить бессмысленную надежду.  
Шагнув вперёд, Эл стягивает с постели плед, хватает в охапку подушку и заползает под кровать. Твёрдый пол ощутимо впивается в плечо, больно надавливает на выступающие тазовые косточки, пока он возится, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Со стороны стены отчетливо сквозит — должно быть, где-то в полу есть щель. Но так как-то… безопаснее. Эл поворачивается набок, подтягивая колени к груди и стараясь не тревожить невесть когда ушибленный локоть. Если чудовище всё-таки явится, пока он спит, здесь оно не сразу его отыщет.  
Холод донимает даже во сне. Эл старательно кутается в плед, но тепло бежит от него, оставляя свернувшимся в клубок и дрожащим.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Он читал «Законы о военных домах» периода правления Токугавы Иэцуны, не подлинник, разумеется, даже не оцифрованную копию, простое переложение на современный язык, хотя и более точное, чем было у него в Англии. Строгий пожилой библиотекарь уже два раза подходил к Эл, прося убрать ноги со стула и сесть по-человечески. Это отвлекало. Должно быть, потому Эл и услышал разговор, ведущийся за соседним столом — родители шутили, что от чтения его не отвлечёт даже орудийный выстрел. Пара японских студентов бодро перескакивала с предпосылок реформ эпохи Мейдзи на описание модного клуба, и, к сожалению, тема клуба была в приоритете.  
— Слушай, да не может такого быть, — говорил один из них, поправляя на носу очки в тонкой оправе. — Они тебя просто разыгрывают.  
— А как же Тошио? — с горячностью воскликнул другой и тут же получил предупреждающий тычок в бок от соседа. — Ой! Тошио мне не станет врать, — на полтона тише продолжил он.  
— Значит, их всех обманули. Не бывает такой дури, чтобы ловить осознанные глюки.  
— А они говорят, что бывает. Понимаешь, Тэру, они всё сами видели, своими глазами. И Тошио, и Миранда, и Ричи. Миранда на какой-то тропический остров попала, где было полно бабочек. Ну, ты же знаешь, как она по ним с ума сходит. Так вот, она говорит, там порхали такие виды, которых и на земле-то больше не осталось.  
— Всё равно не верю, — упрямо заявил тот, кого назвали Тэру.  
Его собеседник, кругленький и подвижный, за это время уже весь извертевшийся на стуле, сокрушённо вздохнул. Оба, кажется, до сих пор не подозревали, что Эл их слышит. И слушает.  
— Давай сходим, а? Ты убедишься.  
— Вот ещё, будто мне время своё не на что тратить. К семинару готовиться надо.  
— Так семинар ещё только на следующей неделе, а у тебя уже всё вызубрено. Пошли, Тэру, это в самом конце Аоямы, тебе даже добираться недалеко будет.  
— Ну, не знаю, Аки, — Тэру снова поправил очки. — Как, говоришь, этот клуб называется?  
— «Райская бездна», — хихикнул довольный Аки.  
— Как-как? — Тэру фыркнул. — Всё, я передумал. Дыра с таким названием просто обязана быть тупейшим разводом.  
— Да не трусь, всё будет круто. Тошио сказал, там вполне прилично.  
— Ага. И я ему, конечно, верю.  
Аки собирался сказать что-то ещё, но в этот момент к ним обратился окончательно разгневанный библиотекарь, попросив обсуждать свои дела где-нибудь в другом месте. Студенты извинились, собрались и в самом деле ушли, а Эл задумался о том, что услышал.  
Речь, несомненно, шла о каком-то клубе, где приторговывали наркотиками. Ну или попросту разводили доверчивых идиотов вроде этой самой Миранды с бабочками.  
Эл привычно сунул в рот большой палец, задумавшись. В отличие от зануды Тэру, у него найдётся свободный вечер, чтобы прогуляться в эти «Райские бездны». Разумеется, сам он покупать ничего не будет, только присмотрится, что там и как, проанализирует обстановку. А если кто-нибудь попытается чем-то подозрительным его угостить, не станет отказываться, просто заберёт подарок с собой. И тщательно изучит.  
Вот только всё пошло не так, как он планировал.

Эл медленно потягивал коктейль, в котором, как заверил его энергичный, отчаянно молодящийся бармен, кокосового сиропа было значительно больше, чем рома. Попутно он нехотя перебрасывался словами с улыбчивым парнем, подсевшим к нему за столик спустя пару минут после того, как Эл там устроился. Клуб был аляповатым, шумным и откровенно второсортным. Посадочная площадка для тех, кого не заботят тонкие вкусы и не смущает слой пыли между бутылками за спиной у бармена, пока выпивку подают по сниженным ценам. Качество, правда, соответствующее. Родители дружно пришли бы в ужас, увидев Эл в подобном месте.  
Здесь не было ничего странного, ничего интересного, и он уже жалел, что поддался приступу любопытства. Рассказ Аки звучал интригующе, но реальность ничем его не подтвердила. Может, Эл что-то не так понял? Или всё это было банальным розыгрышем, устроенным скучающими студентами для доверчивого гайдзина?  
Эл отодвинул недопитый бокал и сполз со стула.  
— Уже уходишь? — откровенно огорчился новый знакомый. Кажется, он называл своё имя, но Эл его благополучно прослушал. Парень ему не нравился. Вроде и симпатичный, но с каким-то неприятным, навязчивым взглядом, тянущимся, как патока. Впечатление довершала куртка, слегка вытертая на локтях, но всё ещё лаково блестящая, навевающая мысли о засахаренном мармеладе.  
— Угу, мне пора.  
Дома ждала полная биография Тоётоми Хидэёси и сливочные пирожные.  
— Может, встретимся завтра? — парень в очередной раз улыбнулся, демонстрируя безупречно белые зубы. Пожалуй, даже слишком белые — Эл почудилось, что они слегка фосфоресцируют в рассеянном полумраке зала. — Ты сказал, что ты здесь один. Я бы мог показать тебе город.  
Эл выдавил ответную улыбку.  
— Прости, но я приехал по делу. Нет времени на прогулки.  
— Ладно, — парень вздохнул с тщательно выверенным сожалением, но настаивать не стал. — Если передумаешь, приходи сюда. Спросишь Сибутаку, я тут каждый день бываю.  
Эл механически кивнул. Но прежде чем он успел сделать хоть шаг, Сибутаку протянул ему маленький бумажный пакетик без единой надписи.  
— Попробуй, это вкусно.  
Любопытство подпрыгнуло и торжествующе завопило.  
— Что это? — Эл осторожно взял пакетик. Похоже, разговор студентов всё же не был розыгрышем. Биографии Тоётоми придётся подождать до завтра, а всю нынешнюю ночь он намерен посвятить исследованиям. Если, конечно, удастся сегодня купить для них всё необходимое.  
— Конфетка, — зубастый тип подмигнул. — Ты ведь любишь сладкое? — он кивнул на бокал на столике. — Кстати, чего не допил? У нас тут клёвые коктейли. Хочешь, закажу тебе манговый? Пальчики оближешь.  
Ещё один липкий взгляд.  
— Спасибо, давай не сегодня.  
Эл сунул подарок в карман и снова поднял бокал. Там оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, на самом дне. Можно и допить, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Дилер должен быть уверен, что подцепил безмозглого иностранца на крючок. Эл сделал глоток — и провалился в бездну. 

Отчаянно хочется крикнуть самому себе — не пей! Хочется отшвырнуть бокал, хочется бежать из этого проклятого места без оглядки… Он дёргается, больно ударившись затылком о деревянное дно кровати. Увиденный сон до того детален, что Эл не сразу соображает, где находится. Несколько ужасающих секунд ему кажется, что он всё ещё там, в клубе, лишённый воли и разума. Только Лайт не пришёл за ним и никогда не придёт, потому что никакого Лайта не существует. Просто ещё один обман, ещё одна иллюзия…  
Перебрав в мыслях события сегодняшнего дня и на всякий случай укусив себя за палец, Эл убеждается, что сознание ему не врёт. Всё кончилось. Бездна отступила.  
Он плотнее кутается в плед и снова укладывает гудящую голову на подушку. И снова к нему подкрадываются холодные сны, гладя и терзая ледяными пальцами. Эл то просыпается, с облегчением понимая, что всё увиденное было кошмаром, то вновь забывается мутной дрёмой, обещающей печаль. Он понимает, что Лайт больше сюда не вернётся, незачем ему. Это так логично и так больно, что сердце сжимается в маленький безжизненный комок. Щёки почему-то ощущаются влажными, хотя дождь идёт на улице, а окно закрыто. Эл обнимает колени, сворачиваясь калачиком вокруг своей тоски. 

***  
По-настоящему измученный мозг отключается только ближе к утру, когда в комнате понемногу светлеет. А в следующую секунду Эл будят руки, бесцеремонно ухватившие его за плечи и тянущие неизвестно куда. Он вскрикивает, начинает отбиваться — и лишь тогда замечает полные ужаса глаза Лайта, уставившиеся на него. Лайт стоит на коленях, заглядывая под кровать и наполовину вытащив из-под неё Эл.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — выдыхает он.  
— Сплю, — честно отвечает Эл сквозь туман в голове. Ловит дикий взгляд и поспешно поясняет: — Мне очень хотелось спать, а в комнате было… — он вовремя замолкает, поняв, что не стоит говорить про чудовище из несуществующей реальности. — Я решил лечь здесь. Сам не знаю почему.  
— Я подумал, что ты… что тебя… ох, Эл, — и Лайт обнимает его, даже не вытащив окончательно наружу. Только тогда Эл замечает, какой он взмыленный и запыхавшийся. Судя по всему, носился какое-то время по дому в поисках подопечного, прежде чем догадался, где искать. Хорошо хоть не успел позвонить коллегам с известием, что тупого гайдзина снова похитили. 

Итак, Лайт всё же вернулся. Эл тщательно старается скрыть удивление, чтобы Лайт не решил, будто он не рад. Он рад, конечно же, рад, просто… это как чудо, а чудеса иррациональны и неподконтрольны.  
— Я по дороге зашёл в магазин, — говорит Лайт, когда они заходят на кухню.  
Возле стола и впрямь валяется бумажный пакет, из которого выкатилось несколько морковок, луковица и банка соевых бобов. Похоже, когда до Лайта дошло, что дверь заперта изнутри, у порога стоит обувь, но хозяина нигде не видно, он изрядно перенервничал. Эл испытывает странную смесь удовлетворения и вины — не так уж часто кто-то настолько беспокоился о нём. Он присаживается на корточки, чтобы помочь собрать продукты.  
— Не надо было. Я вчера купил еды.  
Лайт убирает в холодильник упаковку охлаждённого рыбного филе.  
— Значит, будет запас.  
Возражений не находится. Тем более что у них принципиально разный подход к созданию необходимых припасов. Эл бы в голову не пришло покупать ту еду, которую надо готовить — это же отнимает уйму времени. Максимум, на что он способен, это сварить яйца и сделать тост. Впрочем, помимо рыбы, риса и овощей среди покупок обнаруживаются сладости — целая куча сладостей. Эл облизывается, крутя в руках пачку бисквитов с вишнёвой прослойкой.  
Он смутно припоминает, что в первый свой визит в больницу Лайт принёс ему три шоколадные конфеты. Из-за особенностей лечения Эл тогда почти всё время мутило, поэтому он лишь развернул заманчиво шуршащую обёртку, но не смог осилить даже половину батончика. Лайт с видимым огорчением спрятал оставшиеся конфеты и вскоре ушёл, а Эл, сжавшись под одеялом, до ночи переживал, что он обиделся.  
— Тебе так долго было нельзя сладкое, — говорит Лайт, — но теперь можно практически всё, поэтому я взял всего понемногу. Выберешь, что понравится.  
Что понравится? После больничной диеты Эл готов есть даже обычный сахарный песок ложкой!  
— Я люблю вишню, — улыбнувшись, сообщает он. — Спасибо.  
Последней Лайт извлекает из пакета маленькую, невзрачную на вид упаковку молотого кофе. Эл недоумённо косится на неё.  
— Но зачем?  
У них же есть банка растворимого, и там осталось ещё не меньше половины. Лайт сам видел.  
— Свежесваренный кофе вкуснее.  
— Да, но… зачем? — беспомощно повторяет Эл. — Можно сходить в кафе.  
— Когда лень идти в кафе.  
Эл пожимает плечами. Он честно не понимает всей этой возни с тем, у чего есть… ну, пусть не совсем равноценная, но всё же замена. Самому ему варить кофе было бы ленивей, чем прогуляться полквартала вверх по улице. Однако Лайт имеет право на свои причуды, к тому же… раз он купил даже кофе, может, в самом деле намерен здесь задержаться? Это… ободряет. 

После завтрака с честно сваренным — и невероятно вкусным — кофе Лайт просит разрешения принять душ, а после укладывается поспать. Эл не возражает — понятно, что полицейский устал за ночь на дежурстве, да и утренняя беготня явно не прибавила ему бодрости. Обнаруживает на телефоне три пропущенных утренних звонка от Лайта и отчаянно пытается вспомнить, когда — а главное, зачем — перевёл мобильный в беззвучный режим. Вспомнить так и не удаётся, в памяти почему-то постоянно всплывает горький шоколад, который Эл терпеть не может. В конце концов он решает, что мог случайно нажать кнопку отключения звука, убирая мобильный в карман. А шоколад тут вообще ни при чём.  
Честно говоря, сам Эл тоже чувствует сонливость. Хоть он и лёг довольно рано — для себя прежнего, разумеется, — отдыха эти заполненные кошмарами часы не принесли. Но кровать в доме одна, и Лайту она сейчас нужнее. Есть ещё диван в гостиной — узкий, жёсткий, с громоздкой спинкой, пролежать на котором можно не дольше получаса — Эл пробовал. Потом начинает ныть спина, затекает плечо, и если не размяться, ощущение разбитости на следующий день гарантировано.  
Поэтому он тихо сидит на кухне, привычно забравшись с ногами на стул. Остаток кофе в кастрюльке за неимением турки пахнет так притягательно, что Эл едва удерживается, чтобы не допить всё. Пожалуй, в чём-то Лайт прав, на такое можно потратить немножко времени. Отвлекаясь от искушения, Эл расставляет упаковки и коробочки со сладостями по столу, будто собирает пазл. Жаль, что он не привёз с собой из Англии ни одного. Здесь, конечно, их тоже можно купить, но Эл рассуждал следующим образом: если приехал заниматься историей — ею и надо заниматься. Вот только он лишь влип в историю…  
Кофе всё-таки заканчивается. В конце концов, вдруг Лайт любит только свежий? Остывшим ароматный напиток так же вкусен, но после него снова становится холодно. Впрочем, Эл всегда зябнет, когда хочет спать. А объятия Лайта были такими тёплыми…  
Он на цыпочках прокрадывается в спальню — просто убедиться, что всё в порядке. Лайт лёг прямо в футболке и джинсах, повесив свитер на спинку стула. Эл, несколько раз оглянувшись, украдкой касается плотной ткани, стискивает её в пальцах, словно пытается собрать с пушистых ворсинок остатки тепла. От свитера слабо пахнет потом, дождём и сигаретным дымом. Не самые любимые запахи Эл, но сейчас они почему-то ощущаются приятными. В их первую встречу Лайт дал ему свою рубашку — тёмно-серую в крупную клетку, тёплую и мягкую. Однако её пришлось снять в больнице, а обратно Эл её не отдали. Должно быть, вернули настоящему владельцу. А может, попросту сожгли.  
Зато Эл дали телефон психолога. Не обязывали его посещать, просто порекомендовали. В больнице психолог тоже был. Время от времени он разговаривал с Эл, терпеливо убеждая, что Эл ни в чём не виноват — виноваты те ублюдки из клуба. Эл совершенно искренне с ним соглашался. В том, что делали ублюдки, были виноваты они и только они. Однако сам Эл был виновен в любопытстве и самоуверенности. Он заигрался в детектива, не рассчитал своих сил, попался в простейшую ловушку. Решил, что раз так ловко умеет складывать пазлы, то и расследование получится у него без труда. Но жизнь — не пазл… и в сущности Эл подставил себя сам. В какие бы слова ни облечь правду, она всё равно останется таковой.  
Лайт спит, до самого носа завернувшись в одеяло. Наверное, замёрз ночью и не раз пожалел, что поленился взять с собой куртку. Или не поленился? Эл снова чувствует себя очень, очень глупым — полным идиотом. Он забирается на кровать и вытягивается рядом со спящим, совсем как в их «первую ночь» в клубе. Ему вдруг вспоминается, что он тогда почти решился убить Лайта — очередного мерзкого типа, явившегося поразвлечься. Чудовище, лишь притворяющееся добрым и заботливым. Чудовище задремало, ненадолго став уязвимым, и медлить было нельзя. Эл уже был готов ударить, когда до него внезапно дошло, что на самом деле Лайт — тоже жертва. Вернее, станет жертвой, если его не защитить. И решил защищать во что бы то ни стало. Сейчас-то разум понимает, что толку было бы от его защиты — меньше нуля. Но то разум и сейчас, а тогда всё казалось реальным и правильным.  
В этот миг Лайт поворачивается и резко подгребает Эл под себя. Мышцы каменеют, сердце, дёрнувшись, поднимается к горлу. Эл твердит себе, что сопротивляться нельзя, но испуганное тело помимо воли противится очередному насилию. Пока не осознаёт, что противиться пока нечему. Лайт бормочет сквозь сон «ты совсем продрог», втягивает Эл к себе под одеяло и больше не делает ничего. Твёрдая ладонь лишь слегка поглаживает Эл по боку, скользит по предплечью вверх, чуть сжимает плечо и там сонно тяжелеет. Широкая, горячая. Волна облегчения накрывает с головой, и какое-то время Эл просто лежит, наслаждаясь окутывающим тело жаром. Давно ему не было настолько спокойно, если вообще когда-нибудь было.  
Увы, сквозь блаженство неизбежно пробивается ледяной голос логики. Рядом с Лайтом хорошо, но если он не получит своё, то вскоре уйдёт — ему просто незачем будет оставаться. Значит, нужно успеть его соблазнить. Конечно, отдаваться ему будет неприятно — это неприятно всегда, но это необходимая плата за тепло, которое Эл так нужно. Лайт красивый и вряд ли будет слишком груб. Эл уверен, что сумеет вынести секс с ним. В конце концов, осмотры в больнице были немногим легче. Сейчас пускай Лайт поспит, он ведь и правда устал. А потом… потом Эл сделает всё правильно.

***  
Просыпается он закономерно раньше Лайта. Ему вообще требуется не слишком много времени для сна, к тому же он хоть и плохо, но поспал прошлой ночью. Голова ясная, свежая и требует информации. Стараясь не потревожить Лайта, что не так-то просто сделать, поскольку тот даже во сне продолжает прижимать его к себе, Эл выбирается из постели. И останавливается на пороге.  
В прошлый раз, когда они уснули вместе в клубе, проснулся он уже в больнице. Один. Поколебавшись, Эл возвращается, наклоняется к уху Лайту и тихо шепчет:  
— Я пойду поработаю.  
Лайт что-то невнятно бормочет не открывая глаз, но вроде не возражает.  
Первым делом Эл проверяет почту. Там он находит письмо от профессора Отомо, о консультации с которым договаривался накануне похода в клуб. Вчера он написал профессору, многословно извиняясь за своё невежливое исчезновением, вызванное внезапной болезнью, но не слишком рассчитывал на ответ. Однако профессор ответил и даже сам предложил заново назначить встречу. Возможно, Эл испортил не всё, что у него было. Что-то ещё есть шанс вернуть. Выходить из дома совсем не хочется и тем не менее надо будет себя заставить. Нельзя провести остаток жизни под кроватью. Даже если бы его ждала вечность, такая вечность — это слишком скучно.  
Помимо письма профессора в почтовом ящике лежат два уведомления о заказах на перевод. Не срочных и не слишком сложных, но ими стоит заняться в первую очередь. Он и так непозволительно долго бездельничал. Перед приездом в Японию Эл взял отпуск, чтобы иметь возможность обустроиться на новом месте без спешки. Разумеется, те две недели давно прошли, но в агентстве приняли отговорку о длительном недомогании, несмотря на то что Эл соизволил о нём сообщить лишь после выздоровления. Теперь нужно восстанавливать пошатнувшееся доверие.  
Хотя почему отговорку? Больница и болезнь были настоящими, если не учитывать тот факт, что его здоровье пошатнулось исключительно по его вине.  
По нижнему краю штор вьётся затейливый орнамент, который Эл совершенно не помнит, а может, просто не замечал. С отстранённым удивлением он рассматривает журавлей, выглядывающих из цветочных зарослей. Сколько же их, повседневных вещей, что скользят мимо глаз, проходят сквозь жизнь и исчезают в небытие ещё до того, как прекратят своё существование? Первые дни в клубе он очень скучал по дому, а потом дом отдалился, перестал казаться чем-то реальным. Будто Эл и не жил здесь вовсе, а только видел во сне. Это ощущение сохранилось до сих пор. Иногда грёзы слишком тесно переплетаются с реальностью, и становится трудно понять, что есть что.  
А вот если бы он работал там, где хотел отец, они с матерью сразу связали бы нежелание своевольного отпрыска выходить на связь с его отсутствием на рабочем месте… Логика ехидно усмехается.  
Впрочем, в этом случае Эл не прилетел бы в Японию и не попал ни в какой клуб. Намного раньше он умер бы от скуки.  
Сунув в рот восхитительный вишнёвый бисквит, он на несколько мгновений задумывается — и начинает печатать. 

День переваливает за середину, когда просыпается Лайт. Встаёт, идёт умываться, потом с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. Гостиную от спальни отделяет длинный коридор, и ничего толком не слышно. Эл не старается прислушиваться, но неприятно всколыхнувшаяся тревога заставляет задуматься, кто это может быть: родственники, коллеги, друзья? Они позвонили Лайту или он им? Может, он куда-то собирается сегодня вечером?  
Когда Лайт заходит в комнату, Эл делает вид, что полностью погружён в перевод. В общем-то так оно и было последние пару часов.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он. — Или, скорее, добрый день.  
— Тогда уж добрый вечер, — усмехается Лайт. В косых лучах солнца его волосы кажутся рыжеватыми. Красиво.  
Эл смотрит на часы и убеждается, что гость прав.  
— Моя сестра звонила, — зачем-то объясняет Лайт. — Мы с ней договаривались в выходные сходить в кино, но они с друзьями неожиданно собрались в горы.  
— Звала тебя с собой?  
— О, нет, — Лайт снова усмехается. — Я уже староват для их компании. У меня есть коллега, старше меня всего на несколько лет, так Саю искренне считает его пожилым. Только недавно перестала при встрече интересоваться, сколько ему осталось до пенсии.  
— А у меня нет ни сестёр, ни братьев, — неожиданно признаётся Эл. Хотя о том, что родителям всегда было много и его одного, умалчивает. — И каково это, когда есть сестра? Наверное, круто?  
— Когда Саю только появилась, я был в восторге. Личная младшая сестра, с которой можно возиться, играть, защищать. И которая всегда смотрела на меня как на героя. Все мои разглагольствования казались ей гениальными, хоть и были порой отборным бредом. Правда, когда Саю перешла в среднюю школу и ей начали задавать домашние задания, я заподозрил, что иметь сестру не так уж здорово. Саю быстро поняла, что достаточно пять минут похныкать, чтобы старший братец бросился ей на выручку в борьбе со страшной математикой, и бессовестно этим пользовалась. Она требовала, чтобы я решал за неё все примеры, а сама не желала даже разбираться в формулах. Потом она открыла для себя эти жуткие любовные сериалы. Порой у меня было ощущение, что Рьюга Хидеки живет вместе с нами.  
— Кто?  
— Звезда самых слезливых мелодрам.  
— А сейчас ты что думаешь? Ну, насчёт сестры.  
Лайт на миг задумывается.  
— Пожалуй, всё-таки круто.  
Эл сидит, привычно упираясь ладонями в разведённые коленки. Внезапно он замечает, как пристально Лайт смотрит на них. В тёмно-карих глазах тлеет алая жадность, хотя, может, это лишь игра вечернего солнца… А вот крошечные капельки пота, проступившие над верхней губой, точно реальны.  
_— Ты ведь любишь сладкое, красавчик? Ну же, не упрямься…  
Стискивающие лодыжки холодные, костистые пальцы. Тупая боль в пояснице._  
Эл вздрагивает от непрошеного воспоминания — детального, но плоского, как переводная картинка, и резко сдвигает колени. Потом, спохватившись, разводит их снова, но Лайт уже отвёл взгляд.  
— Ты говорил, что приехал в Японию учиться, — произносит вмиг охрипший голос. — Что ты изучаешь?  
Эл смутно помнит, как они говорили о его учёбе ещё там, в клубе. Или уже в больнице?  
— Деятельность католических миссий в Японии в шестнадцатом веке. Кстати, ты знаешь, как это читается?  
Лайт подходит и склоняется над протянутой фотокопией. Волосы на макушке шевелит тёплое дыхание, это отвлекает, но Эл всё же находит нужный отрывок.  
— Вот тут.  
— Приказ об изгнании священников.  
Точно! Фраза мгновенно обретает смысл.  
— А почему ты выбрал эту тему? — спрашивает Лайт. Он по-прежнему нависает над Эл, ноздри хищно раздуваются и опадают. — Немного неожиданно. Я думал, ты не… — он запинается, подбирая слова.  
Но Эл сразу понимает вопрос.  
— Не увлекаюсь религией? Это правда. Но здесь мне интересна не религия как таковая, а связанный с ней исторический и культурный феномен.  
Лайт с явным усилием отходит и опускается в соседнее кресло.  
Теперь, когда Эл понял смысл тормозившего его участка, текст начинает разворачиваться дальше сам собой. Но Лайт, кажется, ждёт продолжения, и игнорировать разбуженный интерес невежливо. Тем более что дальше будут и другие неясные места.  
— Ода Нобунага совершил, казалось, невозможное, положил начало объединению страны, фактически разодранной на куски в течение долгих лет. Он был талантливым политиком и военным, это бесспорно, и обладал неординарной широтой взглядов. Однако какой вклад в его победы внесло сотрудничество с христианской Португалией? Он покровительствовал иезуитам, начавшим проповедовать в Японии, иезуиты помогали своему покровителю договариваться с торговцами. В том числе велись закупки огнестрельного оружия. А огнестрел в бою — весомая поддержка таланту военачальника, когда вражеская армия вооружена традиционными мечами.  
Эл несколько смущает читать человеку лекции об истории его же страны, но Лайт не перебивает, поэтому ничего не остаётся, кроме как продолжать:  
— Потом Ода Нобунага неожиданно погиб, а его последователи имели собственную точку зрения на отношения с западом. Так, Тоётоми Хидэёси начал, а Токугава Иэясу завершил изгнание иезуитов из Японии. Хотя при жизни Оды Тоётоми поддерживал новую религию. Что же оказалось не так?  
Лайт пожимает плечами.  
— Христианство не сочеталось с культурным кодом Японии. Подчиняться следовало своему господину, своим родителям, а не какому-то там эфирному божеству в небесах, требовавшему от людей неведомо чего.  
— Тогда почему сначала всё шло хорошо? Нет, причины должны быть разнообразнее. За счёт торговли с Португалией и Испанией богатели даймё южных провинций, что способствовало росту их независимости, а значит, новому разобщению. Вслед за торговцами появились и пираты, обманом увозившие местное население в плен. Кроме того, иезуиты в самом деле старались получить больше влияния, чем тогдашние лидеры Японии были готовы им дать.  
Лайт задумывается на миг, потом хмурится:  
— То есть, по-твоему, иезуиты сами себе всё испортили?  
Эл не совсем это имел в виду, хотя мысль интересная.  
— Если бы ты обладал абсолютной властью, ну или считал, что обладаешь, разве ты не стал бы ею злоупотреблять?  
Лайт снова задумывается, на этот раз уже на несколько минут, по истечении которых неохотно признаётся:  
— Не знаю. Может, и стал бы. Если бы считал, что всем так сделаю лучше.  
— Это очень скользкий порог, — кивает Эл. — Все мы в глубине души уверены, что наши истины вернее чужих. Но возвращаясь к шестнадцатому веку… точнее, уже к семнадцатому. Как ты наверняка лучше меня знаешь, после установления самоизоляции Японии вести с ней торговые дела было разрешено только Голландии. И то весьма ограниченно. Интересно, новое правительство предпочло торговать с голландцами, потому что с ними было легче договориться, или договорилось с теми, с кем предпочло торговать? К слову, любопытный факт: протестантизм как религия появился в Японии только в девятнадцатом веке, уже после снятия барьера. Протестанты оказались скромнее в своих притязаниях, чем католики, или Токугава просто не давали им разгуляться?  
Лайт не успевает ответить — их прерывает звонок его мобильного. Может, сестра передумала ехать в горы и хочет в кино?  
Бросив взгляд на дисплей, Лайт коротко сообщает: «Работа» и выходит из комнаты.  
Можно пока вернуться к чтению, но сейчас важнее узнать, чего хочет эта самая работа. Внеочередное дежурство? Срочное расследование? Эл прикусывает палец, думая о том, как ему не хочется ещё одну ночь провести в одиночестве. Присутствие Лайта отгоняет кошмары лучше любого ловца снов и лучше таблеток, которыми Эл кормили в клинике. Но пока у него нет на это присутствие права. Светлая идея приходит, традиционно запоздав, и он вместе с ворохом распечаток торопливо перебирается на диван. Как раз вовремя — спустя несколько секунд возвращается Лайт.  
— Тебя вызывают? — спрашивает Эл, вытаскивая палец изо рта.  
— А? Куда? — рассеянно отзывается Лайт. Его взгляд перемещается от зябко поджатых ступней Эл к лицу, замирает и слегка сосредотачивается. — Всё, понял. Нет, мне не нужно никуда уходить. Напротив.  
Верно истолковав намёк, он устраивается рядом с Эл на диване. На почтительном расстоянии, правда, но это поправимо.  
— Сегодня утром я сказал на работе, что мне нужны несколько свободных дней. Поначалу шеф был категорически против, но потом они всё же нашли возможность. Вот Мацу и звонил порадовать меня, — Лайт кивает на зажатый в руке телефон и убирает его в карман. — Правда, заодно он порадовал меня известием, что мне придётся взять домой кое-какую бумажную работу, но это мелочи.  
Эл согласно кивает. Бумажная работа — точно мелочь, если Лайт целых несколько дней никуда не уйдёт.  
— Значит, ты останешься? — прагматично уточняет он.  
— Останусь. Только съезжу домой за вещами, ну и на работу надо будет заглянуть, хотя это уже завтра.  
— Ладно.  
Словно невзначай, Эл придвигается чуть ближе. Плечо Лайта такое горячее, пульсация тепла доходит даже сквозь плотную ткань свитера.  
_— Если я услышу ещё звук… Ещё хоть один звук…  
Густой железистый привкус во рту. Головокружение._  
Сделав над собой усилие, Эл остаётся на месте.  
— Слушай, а это как читается? Я понимаю по контексту, что это какое-то место, но не могу понять — какое.  
Лайт тянется к предусмотрительно показанному издалека листочку. Как ни странно, он не пытается ни потрепать Эл по колену, ни погладить по бедру. Вместо этого тёплая ладонь ложится на спинку дивана у Эл за спиной, а через два судорожных вдоха соскальзывает ниже, осторожно его приобнимая. Ну… можно и так. Это вполне терпимо и даже приятно.  
— Сацума, — говорит Лайт, едва глянув в текст. — Сейчас там находится…  
— Префектура Кагосима! Конечно, я знаю.  
Какое-то время пальцы медленно поглаживают основание шеи, потом перебираются к затылку, массирующими движениями скользя вверх-вниз. Эл замирает, ловя непривычные, какие-то магнетические ощущения. От кончиков пальцев по коже словно разбегаются искры, покалывая и согревая, успокаивая и волнуя одновременно. Он не возражает, когда Лайт привлекает его к себе, и на какой-то миг даже упирается виском в обтянутое мягким свитером жёсткое плечо.  
А потом… потом Лайт зачем-то встаёт, убирая руку.  
— Пойду приготовлю ужин. И съезжу домой, пока метро ещё работает.  
Несколько минут Эл сидит, наслаждаясь остаточным эхом прикосновений. Когда они окончательно исчезают, он спрыгивает с дивана и направляется следом за Лайтом. На кухне теплее, а значит, удобнее заниматься. К тому же у него остались вопросы.

***  
Время тянется, будто густой, плотный мармелад, Эл чувствует, что увязает. Они проводят вместе несколько дней, в течение которых Лайт практически от него не отходит: сидит рядом, пока Эл работает, встречает его из библиотеки, вытаскивает прогуляться в хорошую погоду, ложится ночами в ту же постель, обнимает…  
Обнимает — и на этом всё. Лайт до сих пор так и не пойман на крючок.  
Все эти дни Эл отчаянно пытается его провоцировать — неловко, неумело, наугад, стараясь вспомнить, отчего в их первую встречу взгляд Лайта мутился и разгорался алым. Несмотря на богатый количественный опыт, фактически соблазнять Эл не умеет. В клубе этого просто не требовалось — клиентам всегда хватало не слишком подпорченной синяками физиономии и готовности в любой момент раздвинуть ноги. Думать об этом противно, но и врать себе он не привык.  
В довершении всех бед Лайта, кажется, привлекает совсем не то, что цепляло остальных. Точнее, такое его привлекает тоже… но помимо этого он постоянно залипает на откровенно дурацкие и совершенно не эротичные вещи вроде босых ступней, тощей шеи и сутуло выгнутой спины. Немного утешает, что на раздвинутые колени, пусть и обтянутые потёртыми джинсами, он реагирует правильно. И когда Эл нарочито медленно переодевается в пижаму, Лайт на него всегда украдкой смотрит…. очень выразительно смотрит. Хуже то, что он _только_ смотрит. Ну, то есть не только… его тело тоже реагирует как надо, однако сам Лайт ничего не делает. Явно хочет Эл — и не берёт. Это нервирует. Зачем тогда вся эта забота, зачем дни и ночи, отогревающие сердце, если Лайт не собирается затащить его в постель? Что ему в таком случае нужно?  
— Ты чего? — спрашивает Лайт, отрываясь от методичного нарезания какой-то зелени. Кипящий в кастрюльке бульон пахнет очень вкусно, даже и не сказать, что там есть рыба.  
Эл неопределённо дёргает плечом.  
— Ничего. Просто задумался.  
Лайт ловко смахивает покромсанную зелень в кастрюльку и кладёт разделочную доску в мойку. Подставка для чая безжалостно выброшена, зато теперь Эл настороженно присматривается к этой самой деревянной доске — потенциальному источнику плесени. Однако на ней изображён свивающийся кольцами змеистый морской дракон, который по непонятной причине нравится Лайту, поэтому Эл пока держит свою паранойю в узде. 

***  
Когда он убеждается, что Лайт не намерен сбегать прямо сейчас, то начинает мыслить более здраво. Лайт в нём заинтересован — это очевидно. Значит, нужно как-то его подтолкнуть. Дать понять, что Эл не против секса и не будет сопротивляться… ну, практически ничему, наверное. Тогда Лайт перестанет себя сдерживать.  
Практически все клиенты Эл в клубе были уже навеселе. А те, кто не был, напивались прямо перед… перед ним. Выпивка, неизменно дрянная и дешёвая, составляла неизменную часть программы вместе с наркотиками и сексом. Когда-то, ещё в прошлой жизни, Эл читал, что спиртное притупляет чувство страха, усыпляет тревогу, помогает расслабиться и раскрепоститься. Одурманенный мозг видит мир в ином, более радужном свете. Возможно, он даже способен принять оплаченный мятой пачкой наличных секс за любовь.  
Отвлекая себя от тягостных воспоминаний, Эл разворачивает конфету, но вместо того чтобы отправить её в рот, начинает разглядывать фантик. «Сладкая фантазия». Сочная вишня и тропический ром. Лайт купил таких целую коробку — большой подарочный набор, украшенный узорами в виде соцветий сакуры и ленточками. Спохватившись, Эл кладёт конфету на язык. Ягодная начинка вполне ощущается, а вот ром присутствует разве что в качестве ароматизатора. И это правильно — зачем портить вишню и шоколад горьким ромом? Он как-то пробовал традиционный карибский ром и потом долго недоумевал, где там отец нашёл тонкие ноты дубовой бочки и пропитанную южным солнцем сладость…  
Самому ему алкоголь никогда не нравился. То едкий, то жгучий, то кислый — он вызывал першение в горле и тяжесть в голове. Более или менее приемлемо получалось, если замаскировать спирт большим количеством сахара и фруктового сока, но ещё вкуснее было совсем его убрать. И для чего тогда пить? Чтобы почувствовать себя отупевшим?  
Впрочем, Эл не возражает, чтобы слегка отупел Лайт… тогда бы он наконец утратил над собой контроль. Осталось заставить его напиться.  
Оживает лежащий на столе телефон. Работа.  
Обычно по рядовым вопросам ему пишут, поэтому нежданный звонок заставляет напрячься. Эл нехотя подносит трубку к уху, размышляя, где успел накосячить. Голова по-прежнему работает через раз, и он действительно мог что-то напутать, хотя и очень старается этого не делать. Врач утверждал, что всё пройдёт — и туман в мыслях, и страх мысленного тумана. Приходится верить ему на слово, какие ещё варианты?  
Возможно, стоило продлить отпуск. Эл мог себе это позволить, но тогда ему пришлось бы начать тратить деньги семьи… и открыто признать, что он потерпел неудачу.  
Погружённый в невесёлые мысли, он автоматически здоровается на японском, по смущённому покашливанию собеседника замечает свою ошибку и, торопливо извинившись, переходит на английский. Звонит сам господин Дельгадо, руководитель агентства. Он владеет тремя языками, в том числе классической латынью, но по-японски не говорит. Помимо Эл у них только двое ребят знают японский.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, к нему нет никаких претензий. Напротив, господин Дельгадо сообщает, что крайне доволен работой Эл. Сегодня утром звонил один из заказчиков, месье Рувье, он в восторге от сделанного Эл перевода и настаивает, чтобы и впредь со всеми его статьями работал именно этот талантливый специалист.  
Эл слушает растерянно, даже с некоторым недоверием. За последнее время он отвык от похвал.  
_— Вот и умница. Такой тесный, такой послушный мальчик…  
Липкий шёпот размазан по телу вместе с настойчивыми, такими же липкими прикосновениями._  
Он подавляет внезапный приступ дурноты. Не сейчас.  
Похвалу сопровождает внеплановое зачисление на его счёт весьма ощутимой и приятной суммы. То есть не сама сумма приятна…  
— Но мне уже заплатили за тот перевод, — возражает Эл. В памяти хаотично проступают обрывки абзацев, мешая в голове языки. Он тогда ещё слегка растерялся, когда ему переслали статью по истории оружия, запрос на перевод с французского на португальский. Пришлось как следует покопаться в справочниках и словарях, но в итоге он справился. — Ещё перед отпуском.  
— Я решил, что вы заслужили премию, — говорит господин Дельгадо, — Любая работа должна оплачиваться, а хорошая работа — поощряться. К тому же вы сейчас в Японии, а там, как я слышал, дорогая жизнь.  
Угу. Иногда — в самом прямом смысле слова.  
— Спасибо, — спустя полминуты соображает сказать Эл. — Я буду стараться.  
Ему вдруг приходит в голову, как можно использовать свалившиеся на него деньги.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Память подсказывает, что в клубе Лайт был полностью трезвым. Впрочем, он там почти и не пил… что логично, ведь он был на задании.   
Эл пытается припомнить, что конкретно заказывал Лайт, но на этот раз память лишь виновато разводит руками. Скорее всего, он даже не присматривался. Обычно в обязанности Эл входило раскручивать клиента на дорогой заказ, но Лайт сам его сделал, а потом купил Эл коктейль, выполнив тем самым программу минимум. Программа максимум предполагала перемещение в номер и корректировалась по ходу дела, в зависимости от степени удовлетворения клиента. Лайт тоже повёл его в номер… но дальше всё было иначе. Совсем иначе.   
Эл встряхивает головой.   
Раз он не знает, какой алкоголь предпочитает Лайт, значит, выберет сам. 

— Какие у тебя планы на вечер? — как можно непринуждённее спрашивает он, глядя в аккуратный тёмно-каштановый затылок. Они только что вернулись домой после прогулки, и даже разгулявшийся не по сезону ветер не испортил Лайту причёску. Шевелюра Эл такого снисхождения не удостоилась. Впрочем, она и безо всякого ветра вечно стоит дыбом.   
Тщательно расправив куртку на вешалке, Лайт закрывает дверцы шкафа и оборачивается. Он почти никогда не отвечает сразу. Перед каждым его ответом есть крошечная пауза, словно полицейский автоматически просчитывает реакцию собеседника и старается спрогнозировать следующий вопрос.   
— Ничего особенного. Я собирался проанализировать отчеты наблюдателей за прошедшую неделю, но вполне могу сделать это и завтра. А ты хочешь что-то предложить?  
— Да, — говорит Эл решительно, чтобы не передумать. — Мне на работе дали премию, и я хотел бы это отметить. Я занимаюсь переводами, удалённо, — зачем-то поясняет он. Можно подумать, Лайт не читал его досье.  
— Отлично, поздравляю, — Лайт тепло улыбается, касаясь его руки. Мимолётно, совсем вскользь. С такими прикосновениями они далеко не уйдут.   
— Значит, ты согласен?  
— Конечно. Закажем чего-нибудь вкусного?  
— Вообще-то я уже купил кое-что, — виновато признаётся Эл. — Понадеялся, что ты не откажешься. Но заказать тоже можно, я не против.   
— А что ты купил?   
При виде извлечённой из кухонного шкафчика бутылки брови Лайта хмуро сходятся на переносице. А в интернете было написано, что это очень хорошее сливовое вино, густое и сладкое, с приятным плодовым послевкусием… Эл прочёл множество описаний и отзывов, прежде чем остановиться именно на этой марке.   
— Не стоит тебе пить, — формулирует Лайт своё недовольство. — Ты же ещё принимаешь лекарства.   
Бутылку аккуратно извлекают у него из рук.   
Ну да. Приём некоторых препаратов не закончился с выходом из больницы, и Лайт об этом знает, поскольку без напоминаний Эл регулярно забывает о них. Досадное упущение.   
— Антибиотики уже нет, — находит Эл спасительную лазейку. — И я только пару глотков, символически. Это моя первая премия.   
Он честно не собирается пить больше. Ему важно, чтобы пил Лайт.   
Лайт вздыхает, сдаваясь. Мнения своего он явно не изменил, но и спорить не хочет.   
— Договорились.

— Сколько языков ты знаешь? — интересуется Лайт, подцепляя палочками креветку, до хруста зажаренную в кляре. Любопытная закуска, острая и пряная, но Лайту она определённо нравится больше, чем Эл. Для Эл есть роллы — не обычные, с рисом и нори, а сладкие, с творожным сыром и кусочками фруктов. По сути, это и не роллы вовсе, скорее тонкие блинчики из рисового теста, в которые завёрнута начинка. Наверняка изобретение какого-нибудь иностранца.   
— Три. Ну, на самом деле пять, но испанский не считается, на нём я говорю с детства, английский тем более, это мой родной язык… А учил я всего три — японский, французский и португальский.   
В глазах Лайта отражается уважение. Они красивые, эти глаза, кофейные в тени и золотисто-карие, почти янтарные, при ярком свете.   
— Наверное, трудно было?   
Эл грустно кивает.   
Пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы впихнуть в стандартную программу хотя бы самые интересные предметы и ещё где-то найти место для менее интересных, но необходимых. Курс нумизматики, например, всё-таки пришлось проходить отдельно.   
— Боюсь, мой английский оставляет желать лучшего, — с некоторым смущением признаётся Лайт.   
— Лайт-кун прекрасно говорит по-английски, — механически отзывается Эл и сам вздрагивает от угодливо-безразличных интонаций в собственном голосе. Вот, значит, как оно звучало. — Я имел в виду, ты говоришь по-английски не так плохо… гораздо лучше большинства твоих коллег, — неуклюже заканчивает он, красный по уши.   
Лайт тактично делает вид, что не услышал первоначальную версию комплимента.   
— Спасибо, я стараюсь, но сам я своим уровнем не доволен. Наверное, стоит чаще практиковаться… хотя у меня не так много возможностей для практики.   
Он тянется за следующей креветкой, потом отпивает немного вина. Насколько заметил Эл, ест Лайт с большим энтузиазмом, чем пьёт. Непорядок.  
С безразличным видом Эл наполняет чужой бокал доверху, а заодно, чтобы жест смотрелся естественнее, подливает и себе. В конце концов, ему расслабиться тоже не помешает. Как и обещала реклама, вино красивого золотисто-солнечного оттенка, но совсем не такое сладкое, как хотелось бы. Хотя если заедать каждый глоток конфетой… терпимо. Где-то там, в глубинах вкуса, даже смутно ощущается мёд.   
— Расскажи что-нибудь по-английски, — просит Эл, переходя на родной язык.   
Лайт с улыбкой предполагает:  
— Меня зовут Ягами Лайт, я живу в Токио?  
— Не, так неинтересно. Расскажи про работу.   
Янтарь глаз подёргивается холодком, но тут же оттаивает.  
— У нашей группы есть одна забавная… не то что традиция… привычка? В обед, когда у нас есть на него время, кто-нибудь идёт и покупает бенто на всех. По очереди… не считая директора, конечно. Так, мы все постепенно изучили вкусы друг друга. Я знаю, что Айдзава любит маринованные овощи, Моги свинину, а Мацуда рисовые пирожки с начинкой.   
По-английски Лайт говорит довольно бегло, но временами путается на ровном месте и тормозит. Слизнув с края бокала кисло-сладкую капельку, Эл осторожно замечает:  
— Ты слишком стараешься сразу сделать всё идеально. Одновременно следишь и за произношением, и за грамматикой, и за смыслом. Это всё важно, конечно, но твоя основная задача — свободно донести мысль. Когда научишься без проблем это делать, можешь шлифовать форму.  
Вообще-то родители всегда твердили Эл, что произношение имеет огромное, чуть ли не первостепенное значение, но Лайту — скажем прямо — до классического оксфордского выговора ещё очень далеко. Да и кто будет ждать от японца безукоризненно правильную речь?  
— Если не делать сразу правильно, привыкаешь к ошибкам, — в тон его мыслям возражает собеседник.   
— Нет, если понимаешь, что только учишься.   
Лайт снова улыбается, отводя взгляд. Заметно, что не согласен.   
Эл повторно наполняет небольшие гранёные бокалы. По-хорошему, здесь нужны совсем другие — округлые, объёмные, на длинной ножке, чтобы напиток как можно дольше не нагревался от тепла руки, но во всём доме удалось отыскать только такие. Наверное, хозяева тоже не поклонники спиртного.  
— Я могу почаще разговаривать с тобой на английском, — поколебавшись, предлагает Эл. Правда, он сам приехал сюда ради языковой практики, но Лайту тоже нужна помощь.   
— Буду рад, — Лайт проводит ладонью по затылку, приглаживая и без того идеально ровно лежащие пряди. — Хотя мне так нравится, как ты говоришь по-японски.   
Когда он улыбается, видно, что зубы у него самые обычные — никаких выступающих из-под губ клыков. И крыльев нет. И когтей.   
Разумеется, ведь Лайт — человек, кем же ещё ему быть?   
Как только Эл встаёт, комната мягко качается ему навстречу. Землетрясение? Нет, не оно. Не слышно характерного дребезжания посуды, и вещи вокруг остаются на своих местах. Просто он слегка захмелел, отвыкнув после больницы даже от такого мизера алкоголя. Ерунда, не страшно. Всё равно они скоро лягут — диван в гостиной, конечно, не слишком удобный, зато стоит рядом. А потеря равновесия становится отличным поводом плюхнуться Лайту на колени. Лайт дёргается, чуть не пролив вино, краснеет, отчего на коже забавно проступают веснушки. Горло с крутым выступом «адамова яблока» напрягается. Опираясь руками на спинку кресла, Эл перекидывает колено через чужие бёдра и усаживается верхом. В ягодицы недвусмысленно упирается плотный бугор, пока ещё скрытый тканью брюк, но уже вполне ощутимый. Эл ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и чувствует внизу немедленный отклик пробуждающейся плоти.   
Несколько секунд Лайт ошалело глядит ему в лицо, потом ресницы опускаются, пряча потемневший янтарь. Выпуклость под брюками растёт и твердеет.   
Комната совершает вокруг них ещё один оборот и отступает вдаль, размытая по краям. Всё так странно. Эл цепляется за обтянутые рубашкой крепкие плечи, подавляя внезапное головокружение. Ни клыков, ни крыльев, ни когтей, но ему по-прежнему чудится, что демон рядом.   
Иногда грёзы слишком близко подкрадываются к реальности…  
Широкая ладонь ложится на спину. Тело, не дожидаясь команды мозга, цепенеет, несмотря на то что Лайт просто придерживает его, не давая упасть.   
В клубе Эл бесконечно лапали, тискали, шлёпали и щипали. Когда были им довольны — снисходительно, когда злились — больно и грубо. Он ненавидел каждое прикосновение, каждый отпечаток на коже, видимый или нет, от них было не спрятаться, как ни сворачивайся и ни извивайся. Это как полная обнажённость, только _под_ кожей.   
Лайт тоже постоянно трогает его, всегда неизменно жадно, но эти прикосновения неуловимо другие. Так прикасаются к чему-то ценному, хрупкому. К тому, что не хотят ломать. Эти прикосновения были бы даже приятны, если бы Эл точно знал, что ими всё и ограничится. Но ими, конечно, ограничиться не может. Он заставляет себя расслабиться.   
И что дальше? Ах да. Пока клиент не начал скучать, нужно возобновить разговор.  
Он кладёт руку Лайту на грудь, ловя в ладонь неистовое биение сердца.   
— А сам ты что предпочитаешь на обед?  
— А? — Лайт непонимающе таращится на него. На висках проступила испарина.   
— На работе. Ты рассказал про коллег, но не упомянул, что любишь ты.   
— А! Мне… мне нравится тэмпура. И чипсы. С курицей.   
Запоздало сложив два и два, Эл хмурится.   
— То есть сладкое ты совсем не любишь?   
— Честно говоря, не очень.   
Их взгляды одновременно опускаются к бокалу, который Лайт сжимает во второй руке. Солнечный свет плещется за стеклянными стенками, преломляя грани. Красиво, но — увы — бессмысленно.   
— Извини. Надо было выбрать что-нибудь другое.   
В описании упоминалось, что сливовое вино уместно не только в качестве десерта, но и подходит к несладким кушаньям. Но если Лайту не нравится… Не слушая сбивчивых возражений, Эл отбирает бокал и допивает холодное сладковатое солнце.  
— В следующий раз выбираешь ты.  
А может, в следующий раз они вообще обойдутся соком, ведь ему больше не понадобится опаивать Лайта.   
Эл закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как огненное дыхание касается щеки. Теперь всё обязательно получится, Лайт так близко... Широкая ладонь медленно, знакомо скользит по спине. Страх на миг стискивает сердце и отступает. Какой смысл бояться, если он уже пойман? Такие горячие пальцы, прямо на обнажённой коже, и можно наконец закрыть глаза, отдавая власть в эти руки. Отдаваясь…  
Ресницы тяжелеют, и веки сами собой опускаются — ненадолго, разумеется, совсем на чуть. Лайт вздрагивает, когда Эл заставляет себя открыть глаза, и его радужка темнеет, превращаясь в густое, шоколадно-янтарное пламя. Красиво. Эл несколько секунд пытается рассмотреть, есть ли в этом пламени золотистые искры — почему-то он уверен, что должны быть. Но голова кружится сильнее, ресницы вновь опускаются, и поднять их второй раз почему-то труднее.   
Эл кладёт голову Лайту на плечо и засыпает. 

Утро вонзается в мозг раскалённой иглой. Спустя пару секунд, в течение которых он пытается понять, с чего ему проводят трепанацию черепа, если по голове его били нечасто (и почему операция проходит без анестезии?!), к мигрени присоединяются сухость в горле и неприятная тяжесть в области желудка. Эл медленно переворачивается на живот, отпихивает от себя подушку и утыкается лицом в успокаивающий холодок простыни. А ведь он и выпил-то — всего ничего, каких-то пару бокалов. Плюс бокал Лайта. Неполный.   
Логика неумолимо напоминает, что он хотел расслабиться.   
Но ведь не до такой же степени!  
Последнее воспоминание вчерашнего вечера — пальцы Лайта, поглаживавшие полоску кожи над ремнём джинсов. Щёку согревало горячее дыхание, губы склонялись всё ниже, готовые коснуться… А потом он сделал последний глоток — и даже не помнит, как поставил бокал на столик. Хотя что это он, какой стол, какой бокал… наверняка ничего не поставил. Придётся теперь очень внимательно ходить по гостиной, чтобы не наступить на осколки.  
В следующий момент Эл вспоминает, как лез к Лайту на колени, как прижимался ягодицами к твердеющей выпуклости на брюках…   
Стыд-то какой!  
А ведь тогда это казалось таким правильным…  
Чёртово вино, и после этого кто-то рискнёт утверждать, что от выпивки есть хоть какая-то польза?!   
В коридоре раздаются тихие шаги, а через несколько мгновений открывается дверь спальни. Эл тихо стонет. Ему отчаянно хочется снова залезть под кровать, но от каждого резкого движения нечастная башка трещит сильнее.   
Утешает одно: Лайт его с коленей не сбрасывал и очень даже охотно прижимал к себе... Зато он мог решить, что Эл — пьянчужка.   
— Не спишь? — шёпотом спрашивает Лайт. В голосе слышится искреннее сочувствие. Прежде оно взбесило бы, но сейчас не бесит. Отчего-то унизительное понимание, что его жалеют, даже приятно.   
Эл издаёт неопределённый звук.   
— Живой?  
— К сожалению, — бормочет он в простыни, не смея поднять горящее лицо.   
Лайт что-то ставит на тумбочку, потом, присев перед кроватью на корточки, мягко гладит Эл по волосам.  
— Ты совсем не пьёшь?   
— Очень редко. Мне невкусно.   
— А напился вообще впервые?   
Эл слабо дёргает плечом. В сознательной части своей жизни он действительно ни разу не напивался. А вот в бессознательной… Впрочем, нет, он смутно помнит, что дрянь, которой его пичкали в клубе, крайне негативно сочетается с алкоголем.   
Но с двух бокалов допиться до полного отруба!   
— Но два бокала! Ладно, два с половиной.   
— Вероятно, у тебя низкая переносимость алкоголя. Обычно это связано с недостатком определённых ферментов печени, нейтрализующих этанол. Среди европейцев встречается не так часто, но иногда бывает.   
Не зацепив ни одну запутавшуюся за ночь прядку, пальцы ныряют в ложбинку под затылком и принимаются массировать затёкшую шею. От их прикосновений боль, заставлявшая ныть даже корни волос, слегка унимается.  
— А по-моему, просто взаимная нелюбовь, — ворчит Эл.   
К счастью, Лайт не спрашивает, зачем в таком случае ему понадобилось праздновать с вином, однако бережные касания вскоре исчезают.   
— Вот, выпей.   
Эл осторожно садится и принимает из рук Лайта тяжёлый холодный стакан. Чужие пальцы ложатся поверх его собственных, чуть подрагивающих, не давая расплескать содержимое. От прохладной воды, подкислённой лимоном, становится легче. Уже не так крутит желудок, и горло больше не кажется выжженной пустыней.   
Только сейчас он замечает, что в спальне полутемно, хотя день наверняка давно в разгаре. Шторы милосердно опущены, пряча солнечный свет.   
— Спасибо, — Эл жадно глотает воду, пока на дне не остаётся лишь веточка мяты. По-хорошему, надо бы извиниться за то, что он вырубился посреди вечеринки, которую сам же и предложил устроить, но Лайт может решить, что Эл извиняется за… за предшествующую часть. А это слишком стыдно. Поэтому он молчит, неловко перекатывая в ладонях опустевший стакан, пока тот не забирают, чтобы вернуть на тумбочку.   
Сам Лайт, несмотря ни на что, выглядит свежим и бодрым.   
— А как же ты? — жалобно спрашивает Эл. — Ты что, совсем не пил?  
Он чувствует себя обманутым.   
— Я почти не пьянею, даже если выпью много и крепкого. По-настоящему крепкого, не какое-нибудь баловство вроде фруктовых десертных вин. Папа шутит, что это буянят гены маминого прадедушки. Он приехал из Ирландии и, по слухам, даже на чайной церемонии всегда пил сакэ. Виски-то в Японии не было.   
Какое-нибудь баловство… вот же... А сразу сказать было нельзя?!   
С трудом удаётся ухватить себя за хвост, дабы не ляпнуть это вслух. Гениальная претензия. Венец логики.  
Откинувшись на подсунутую под спину подушку, Эл прислушивается к себе, пытаясь определить, сможет ли он добраться до ванной прямо сейчас или лучше немного выждать. С одной стороны, очень хочется почистить зубы и принять душ, с другой — тело ещё не вполне уверенно ощущает себя в трёхмерном пространстве. В бок что-то упирается. Сунув руку под одеяло, Эл вытаскивает томик Хемингуэя и с недоумением уставляется на странную находку. А это тут откуда? Он точно помнит, что не перечитывал «Прощай, оружие!» в последние дни. Более того, он даже не уверен, что брал его с собой в Японию. Может, это книга Лайта? Но всё равно… что ей делать у Эл под подушкой?   
— Ты не помнишь? — спрашивает Лайт. Встречает удивлённый взгляд и продолжает: — Около полуночи ты проснулся и сказал, что будешь учить меня английскому, а начнём мы по старинке, с неправильных глаголов. Понадобились наглядные примеры.   
Он говорит невозмутимо, но медленно краснеющий лоб и подёргивающиеся уголки губ выдают, каких усилий ему стоит не засмеяться. Видимо, урок оказался запоминающимся. Сдерживаемый смех бродит в глазах, заставляет проступить жилку на шее, на миг прорывается фальшивым покашливанием, но Лайт не сдаётся. Как бы инфаркт не заработал, наследник самураев!   
Эл представляет себя, посреди ночи заплетающимся языком несущего какую-то дичь об английских глаголах, и тоже краснеет, только от злости и смущения.  
— Но было очень познавательно! — быстро заявляет Лайт тем абсолютно честным голосом, которым люди обычно врут. — Мне понравилось. Я согласен у тебя учиться.   
Глаза у него тоже честные. Слишком.   
— Так, всё, проехали, плохая идея, — мрачно констатирует Эл, исчезая под одеялом.   
Он не уточняет, какая именно. Возможно, это общая особенность всех его идей.

***  
Эл осторожно приподнимает тонкостенную, почти прозрачную пиалу и делает маленький глоток. В светло-зелёном настое плавают крошечные соцветия, похожие на далёкие звёзды. Красиво, но вкус разочаровывает — такой же бледный и ненасыщенный, как цвет напитка. Впрочем, Лайт отпивает из своей пиалы с явным удовольствием, и Эл не решается критиковать.   
Пирожные на изящной тарелке-подставке тоже выглядят произведением искусства. Алеющий лист клёна, многослойные лепестки хризантемы, парочка грибов на пышной зелёной кочке — ими хочется любоваться, как и рябиновой кистью, лёгким росчерком пера нарисованной на краю тарелки, а не разрушать. Но Эл проголодался, да и Лайт привёл его сюда не для того, чтобы он рассматривал посуду.   
Эл осторожно подцепляет вилочкой край «кленового листа» и суёт в рот. Мягкое рисовое тесто тает на языке, уступая место приятно-тягучей начинке, но… но… Растерянно хмурясь, он пробует «хризантему», затем «семейство грибов» и снова возвращается к «клёну» — ещё не вполне веря в такой обман. Результат оказывается тем же самым.   
— Но они несладкие, — возмущённо заявляет Эл, для большей наглядности ткнув вилкой в пирожное.   
— А? — Лайт непонимающе глядит на руины «Осеннего пейзажа».  
— Ты сказал, это ваши местные сладости, но сладости здесь нет и в помине!   
— Ну, вагаси в самом деле имеют менее насыщенный вкус, чем европейские десерты, зато они позволяют распробовать различные вкусовые оттенки.   
— Лайт, они несладкие.   
Даже если это любимое кафе Лайта, есть вещи, которые просто невозможно допустить. Например, пресные пирожные. Нет, справедливости ради, какой-то вкус всё-таки есть — чуть сладковатый, очень нежный, едва уловимый. Но это же _сладости_. Они должны быть однозначно, выраженно _сладкими_.   
Лайт на миг задумывается, а потом придвигает к Эл маленькую вазочку с каким-то тёмным соусом, который подали к желе с фруктами — его собственному заказу. Ни то, ни другое не тронуто, похоже, Лайт всё это время только пил чай.   
— Попробуй добавить сироп из чёрного риса, — советует он.   
У них сладкий… рис? Всё не как у людей… но попробовать надо, хотя бы ради Лайта.   
Плюнув на правила приличия, Эл ухватывает кусочек «кленового листа» пальцами, обмакивает в вазочку и принимается жевать. Да, так будет получше. Сироп густой и сладкий — по-настоящему, как надо, он обволакивает ломтики рисового теста, пропитывая их. Эл облизывает липкие пальцы и берёт следующий кусочек. У Лайта откровенно голодный вид, однако на желе он даже не смотрит. Он смотрит на губы Эл. Пойманный на месте преступления, он торопливо отводит взгляд, поворачивается и чуть не опрокидывает локтем свою чашку. Мгновенно переместившаяся к их столику официантка, радушно улыбаясь, интересуется, всё ли в порядке с десертами и не нужно ли принести что-нибудь ещё. Лайт заказывает ещё одну порцию сиропа, медовые бисквиты и на этот раз горячий имбирный чай, который приходится Эл по вкусу намного больше, чем зелёный. С этого и надо было начинать.   
— А ты будешь… — Эл нерешительно кивает на забытое желе.   
— Конечно, угощайся, — невпопад отзывается Лайт, передавая ему мисочку с тонко нарезанными дольками дыни и апельсина. Фрукты вкусные, а вот обволакивающая их прозрачная субстанция, холодная и скользкая, — нет. Впрочем, глоток островато-сладкого имбирного чая быстро поправляет дело.   
— Кстати, ты знаешь, что кастелла была изобретена под влиянием португальских торговцев? — спрашивает Лайт, указывая на бисквиты. — Когда они прибыли в Японию…  
— Эй, привет!  
Эл вздрагивает, поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на стоящую у их столика девушку. Шея незнакомки замотана ярким шарфом, зато мини-юбка открывает длинные стройные ноги до самых… да, в общем, мало что скрывая. Собранные в хвостики волосы выкрашены в медово-золотистый цвет. Почему-то девица кажется Эл смутно знакомой, хотя он совершенно не помнит, где её встречал.  
Что ей вообще от них нужно? Кафе небольшое, уютное и не слишком людное. Здесь много зелени, а на стенах развешаны панно приглушённых цветов. Каждый столик отделён невысокой перегородкой, создавая ощущение уединённости. Лайт сказал, что Эл может здесь сидеть как захочется, никто не станет обращаться на него внимания, и это оказалось правдой. Чуть поодаль устроилась парочка — синеглазый европеец и японка, словно сошедшая со страниц Танидзаки, — но остальные столики в этой части зала свободны.   
— Здравствуй, Миса, — вставая, произносит Лайт, и лишь тогда до Эл доходит, что они знакомы. И здоровалась девица именно с ним.   
— Я так рада тебя видеть, — пальцы с аккуратными ярко-алыми ноготками теребят край шарфа. — Ты давно не звонил.  
Лайт слегка пожимает плечом.   
— Работы много.   
— Твоя сестра мне говорила. Мы с ней как-то встретились в торговом центре, проболтали, наверное, часа два. Мой менеджер тогда совсем уж было решила, что меня похитили, а когда оказалось, что это не так, пришла в ярость…   
— Всего два часа? Ты ещё легко отделалась. Саю кого угодно способна заболтать до следующего вечера.   
Чай обжигает, но не согревает. Украдкой глядя на улыбающегося Лайта, Эл задумывается, кто из них тут лишний, эта девица или он сам. И словно по невидимой команде она поворачивается к нему.   
— Ты тут не один, да? Познакомишь меня с твоим другом?   
Эл натягивает джемпер до кончиков пальцев. Он вдруг вспоминает, где видел эту красотку — на ярко переливающемся видеоэкране возле магазина. В тот вечер, когда Лайт ушёл от него. Может, видел и где-нибудь ещё, но этого память уже не сохранила.   
Его память сейчас творит странные вещи — фиксирует кучу бесполезных деталей и теряет самое важное.   
— Это Аманэ Миса, — говорит Лайт.   
— Вы снимаетесь в рекламе, — сообщает Эл. — Я видел ролик с помадой.   
Миса вспыхивает от удовольствия.   
— Правда? Вы мой поклонник? Мне так приятно. Будьте уверены, друзья Лайта — мои друзья. А как вас…  
— Рьюга Хидеки, — брякает он, не дожидаясь окончания вопроса.   
У Мисы округляются глаза. У Лайта, впрочем, тоже. Он явно не понимает, зачем Эл назвался именем звезды подростковых мыльных опер. Эл не может этого объяснить, как не мог объяснить — даже себе самому — что не давало ему уйти из клуба в те моменты, когда он не был заперт. Это просто казалось невозможным, немыслимым, как немыслимо сейчас назвать своё имя.  
— Рьюга… Хидеки? — озадаченно переспрашивает Миса. — Но это же…  
— Он мой тёзка, — поясняет Эл и спрыгивает со стула. — Мне пора. Приятно было познакомиться, Аманэ-сан.   
К его удивлению, Лайт догоняет его уже в дверях.   
— Эл, что случилось?   
— Я хочу домой.   
Он ожидает, что Лайт станет звать его обратно в кафе, предложит хоть немного посидеть втроём, но тот лишь коротко кивает.   
— Конечно, пошли.   
И первым направляется к автобусной остановке.   
Несколько шагов они проходят молча, потом в Эл просыпается его вечное неуёмное любопытство. Как жаль, что нельзя отключать эту заразу по требованию, как мобильный в библиотеке.   
— Эта девушка… Аманэ Миса. Откуда ты её знаешь? Она подруга твоей сестры?  
В Британии служащие полиции нечасто встречаются с популярными фотомоделями, но, может, в Японии всё иначе.   
— Не совсем.  
Лайт накидывает на плечи Эл куртку, благополучно забытую им в кафе. Вообще-то это старая куртка самого Лайта, но Эл не привёз с собой никаких тёплых вещей, а осень здесь неожиданно прохладная. Пусть куртка велика в плечах и свисает чуть ли не до колен, зато она тёплая и удобная. И спасает от посещения магазинов одежды, которые Эл терпеть не может.   
— Миса начинала свою карьеру как поп-айдол, а Саю была её фанаткой, — говорит Лайт, вздыхает и добавляет: — Ладно, мы оба были. Не пропускали ни одного концерта, пока я не поступил в университет. Потом учёба, работа в полиции, перестало хватать времени, да и я как-то… охладел. А потом Миса обратилась в полицию из-за преследований сталкера, её направили в наш отдел, где я с ней познакомился лично. Вот, собственно, и всё.   
— Всё? — уточняет Эл и хмурится, различив в собственном тоне то ли недоверие, то ли обвинение. Ничем не обоснованное.   
Подумав, Лайт кивает.   
— Полиция провела расследование, сталкера нашли. Как и предполагалось с самого начала, им оказался один из поклонников Аманэ. Его признали невменяемым, так что вряд ли он скоро её побеспокоит. А Миса теперь благодарна мне намного сильнее, чем стоил мой вклад в это дело. Мацуда, например, сделал гораздо больше.  
Эл собирается сказать, что Лайт просто понравился спасённой девице, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Лайт наверняка и сам об этом знает. А если — мало ли — не знает, незачем ему и знать.   
Несмотря на солнечный день или, точнее, уже вечер, на остановке холодно. Эл кутается в куртку, мечтая закутаться в самого Лайта. Ему немножко жаль, что он не успел доесть «кастильский» бисквит — тот был на редкость вкусным, как и имбирный чай. Но в это кафе они больше не пойдут, во всяком случае, не в ближайшую неделю. 

***  
Почему-то сегодня дом настыл сильнее обычного. Может, виноват неослабевающий северо-восточный ветер, а может, неплотно прикрытое где-то окно. Эл пару секунд всерьёз раздумывает, не остаться ли в куртке, но потом всё-таки снимает её, зато отбирает у Лайта один из свитеров. Свитер тёмно-шоколадный, крупной вязки, с высоким воротом и рукавами, закрывающими Эл кончики пальцев. В нём сразу становится теплее. Конечно, лучше всего было бы сначала надеть его на Лайта, чтобы как следует согреть, но так наглеть Эл пока не решается.   
Мысли раз за разом невольно возвращаются к встреченной в кафе девице. Знаменитая модель, страдавшая от навязчивого внимания ненормального поклонника. Симпатичная блондинка в мини-юбке и шарфике. Лайт утверждает, что занимался расследованием не больше своих коллег, но что, если помимо расследования он проявлял к Аманэ такое же участие, как сейчас проявляет к Эл? Что, если для него это обычная стратегия поведения в отношении пострадавших? И что, если уже совсем скоро ему наскучит неуклюжий гайдзин и он найдёт себе какой-нибудь новый объект заботы?   
Больше тянуть нельзя. Нужно привязать Лайта к себе, пока не стало слишком поздно. Иначе… иначе Эл потеряет Лайта. На секунду он жалеет, что у них снова нечего выпить. Сейчас бы глотнуть для храбрости какого-нибудь вина или даже ликёра. Потом он вспоминает о прошлой неудачной попытке и одумывается. Как показала практика, Лайта его бессознательное тело не вдохновляет. А жаль, так всем было бы проще.   
А может, и нет, учитывая, что к полуночи это бессознательное тело начинает преподавать грамматику.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Скромно пристроившийся в углу гостиной телевизор Эл не то что не смотрел — толком не замечал до настоящего момента. Для него это был хлам одного порядка с задвинутой на самый верх кухонного шкафчика рисоваркой. Зачем тратить время, выискивая среди множества каналов заинтересовавшую передачу, а потом сидеть в ожидании, если ту же самую информацию проще и быстрее найти в интернете? Однако у телевизора внезапно оказывается перед ноутбуком одно серьёзное преимущество: его удобнее смотреть вдвоём.  
Хуже то, что смотреть всё-таки приходится. Уже через десять минут Эл начинает подозревать, что какая-то важная часть местной культуры прошла мимо него. Сначала они наблюдают за маленьким пушистым зверьком нежно-золотистого цвета, который постоянно что-то жуёт: ягоды, травинки, корешки, лягушек, мух… Передёрнувшись от отвращения, Эл переключает канал и попадает на очень странный конкурс, где девушки в нижнем белье одеваются без помощи рук. Зрители, к слову, одетые вполне пристойно, бурно приветствуют успехи конкурсанток и не менее бурно — их неудачи. Такое Эл нравится ещё меньше, чем охота онлайн. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Лайт рассматривал прелести каких-то полуголых девиц. Весьма выдающиеся, кстати.  
Далее им встречается фильм, где, по счастью, никто никого не жрёт и не прыгает голышом, однако происходит не поддающаяся логическому осмыслению муть. Устав смотреть, как герой попеременно бегает по дому, обнажив катану, и смотрится в зеркало, Эл снова переключает канал. Снова телешоу. На этот раз группа людей зачем-то пытается плавать в бассейне, наполненном пенопластовыми шариками. Наверное, у этого бредового действия есть некий смысл, и его даже можно уловить, если вникнуть, но Эл не собирается вникать.  
Хоть бы новости какие показали, что ли. Надо было сперва ознакомиться со списком подключенных телеканалов и глянуть программу передач, чтобы не рыскать вслепую. Так ведь, небось, половина этой ерунды называется так возвышенно-поэтично, что в жизни не догадаешься, пока не увидишь собственными глазами, что тут едят лапшу в стиральной машине.  
— Может, посмотрим на ноуте какой-нибудь фильм? — наконец предлагает Лайт, зевающий пятый раз за последние шесть минут.  
Эл вынужден признать, что это единственный разумный выход. Пока он включает ноутбук, Лайту успевают позвонить с работы по какому-то привычно срочному вопросу. К облегчению Эл, разговор быстро заканчивается и перестаёт угрожать планам на вечер.  
Размер экрана и качество изображения, конечно, не те, зато нет и ощущения, что они наблюдают видеотрансляцию из сумасшедшего дома. Фильм выбран почти наугад — какой-то классический английский детектив, но Лайту вроде нравится. По крайней мере, теперь он смотрит на экран не отрываясь и с явным интересом. Сам Эл следит не столько за событиями фильма, сколько за Лайтом. В мягкой клетчатой рубашке и с растрепавшимися волосами тот выглядит домашним и мирным. В голове мелькает полубредовая мысль, что только очень могущественное существо может позволить себе настолько безобидный вид.  
Почти бездумно Эл вытягивает ногу, будто невзначай дотрагиваясь босой ступнёй до бедра Лайта. Лайт дёргается, как от удара. В глазах у него вина и похоть — алая, разгорающаяся похоть. И тёмная вина. Он что, боится сотворить с Эл то же самое, что творили твари в клубе? Или… он боится, что этого боится Эл?  
Но это не так! Эл не боится. В каком-то смысле недели, которые его продержали в больнице, были даже мучительнее, поскольку их он провёл в сознании. А вот прошлое тонет в какой-то блёклой ледяной дымке. Он знает, что с ним сделали, память даже сохранила отдельные фрагменты того, что и как… делали, но это словно произошло с кем-то другим, не с ним. Всё далеко и отстранённо, как на экране, когда смотришь фильм, но сам не участвуешь. Там, в бездне, Эл был не совсем собой, или же там оказалась на поверхности лишь некая его часть.  
С другой стороны, Лайт тоже был другим… Опасным и хищным, с острыми клыками и широкими перепончатыми крыльями, способными в размахе смести половину зала. Демон. Охотник.  
Когда Эл впервые привели к этому существу, у него даже горло перехватило от ужаса. Он рассматривал витые тяжёлые рога, косился на пальцы с длинными изогнутыми когтями, расслабленно лежащие на столе, пытался и не мог отвести взгляд от подобных тлеющим углям глаз. Будто сама кровавая тьма обрела форму и потянулась за ним.  
Уютный Лайт в домашней рубашке перехватывает его ступню тёплыми ладонями.  
— Ледяная совсем… — бормочет он. — Замёрз?  
И начинает осторожно растирать холодную кожу. Прикосновения то мягкие, то массирующие и настолько приятные, что Эл не сдерживает негромкого довольного вздоха. Вот уже обе его ступни лежат у Лайта на коленях, а сам Эл полулежит, откинувшись на диванную подушку. И почему он раньше считал, что она неудобная? Ему хочется провести так весь вечер, можно даже под те странные телешоу. Но это опять-таки не совсем то… а точнее, совсем не то, что планировалось.

— Можешь помочь мне вымыться? — спрашивает он, когда Лайт домывает посуду после ужина. Наверное, такие намёки делаются как-то аккуратнее, но Эл не придумал ничего иного. К тому же ванная — лучший способ сделать это чисто.  
Лайт едва не роняет тарелку в раковину. Его щёки вспыхивают — и одновременно вспыхивает в глазах голодная жадность.  
— Помочь вымыться? — на всякий случай уточняет он, словно не вполне поверил своим ушам.  
— Угу. Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
Лайт тотчас закрывает кран.  
— Тебе плохо? — в один шаг он оказывается рядом с Эл, в голосе прорывается тревога: — Отвезти тебя в больницу?  
— Не, всё нормально, — Эл поспешно мотает головой, позволяя себя обнять и прижимаясь щекой к жёсткому плечу. — Просто слабость какая-то. Наверное, от лекарств.  
Он надеется, что аргумент звучит правдоподобно. Тем более что после ужина он в самом деле проглотил две таблетки обезболивающего, надеясь, что так всё пройдёт легче. Порой ложь — это пазл из расставленных в другом порядке кусочков правды.  
Несколько мгновений Лайт горячо дышит ему в макушку, потом нехотя отстраняется:  
— Сейчас закончу с посудой, и пойдём. 

Эл уже понял, что единственный способ согреться перед сном и не вымерзнуть за ночь, как мамонты, — принять горячий душ. Во всяком случае, он не представляет, как ещё выжить в этой стране потомственных самураев. Ещё и погода окончательно портится: начинается серая унылая морось, на которую даже из окна смотреть зябко. Эл и не смотрит, опускает штору и уходит в ванную, сжимая в руке то, что вытащил из тумбочки. Как всё-таки хорошо, что существуют интернет-магазины!  
В ванной комнате он расставляет на полочке флакон шампуня, тюбик крема, а затем незаметно кладёт рядом пачку купленных заранее презервативов. Хотя, может, Лайт захочет без них. В клубе такая услуга всегда стоила дороже. Что ж, если так, Эл ему позволит. Лайт знает, что он здоров, а самому Лайту Эл верит.  
В тесном помещении прохладно — оно нагревается, только когда его заполняет пар от горячей воды. Лайт отворачивается, принимаясь набирать ванну. Рассчитывавший на душ Эл с досадой закусывает губу. Он ненавидит заниматься сексом прямо в воде: смазка вымывается почти мгновенно, и становится по-настоящему больно. Но если Лайту нравится именно так… ладно, можно потерпеть. В конце концов, Лайт всего один, и это не будет продолжаться слишком долго. Эл знает, когда нужно расслабиться, а когда сжаться, как приблизить чужое наслаждение и как его продлить. Он начинает раздеваться, преодолевая неуместное смущение.  
Взгляд Лайта деликатно бродит по сторонам, но всё равно неизменно возвращается к обнажающемуся телу. Крылья хищного носа трепещут, дыхание становится прерывистым и неглубоким, а на коже проступает матово блестящая испарина. Эл честно не понимает, чем тут любоваться. На собственный взгляд, он тощий, бледный и сутулый, но в клубе его не раз называли красавчиком, значит, любители такой внешности тоже есть. Одежда лежит у ног сброшенной кожей. Его колотит — то ли от холода, то ли от напряжения, и остаётся надеяться, что Лайт примет эту дрожь за простой озноб.  
Вторым сюрпризом становится то, что сам Лайт раздеваться, кажется, не намерен. Хотя нет, рубашку он всё же снимает. А потом подаёт Эл руку, помогая переступить через высокий бортик, и опускается перед ванной на колени. Это настолько противоречит всякой логике, что Эл теряется, не зная, как быть.  
— Здесь всё так… по-европейски, — замечает Лайт, смочив мочалку и выливая на неё немного жидкого мыла из флакончика.  
Эл не вполне понимает, что он имеет в виду — конкретно ванную или дом в целом — но на всякий случай кивает.  
— Просто мне так привычнее. Тебе не нравится?  
— Да нет, только… непривычно, — Лайт виновато усмехается.  
В воздухе расплывается слабый запах лаванды. Вообще-то Эл предпочитает клубнику и шоколад, но момент раздавать указания неподходящий.  
Мочалка мягко касается плеча, скользит вниз до локтя, ныряет в воду и, потяжелевшая, медленно возвращается обратно. Лайт круговым движением растирает ему плечи, легко обводит ключицы и ещё осторожнее — грудь и живот. Затем переходит к спине. Эл слегка расслабляется от тёплой воды, а может, от этой бережной осторожности, которая так много даёт, но ничего не требует в ответ. Смелеющие прикосновения между лопатками определённо приятны, особенно когда Лайт усиливает нажим и ведёт ладонью сначала вниз, а потом вверх по позвоночнику. По тому же пути, только под кожей, проходит незнакомая острая дрожь. Эл откидывается назад, на чужие руки, желая продлить её и распробовать.  
Лайт с маниакальной тщательностью промывает каждый дюйм его кожи выше пояса, но ниже — к тем частям тела, что скрыты сейчас под прозрачной пеленой воды, даже не притрагивается. Закончив мыть Эл спину, он переходит сразу к коленям. Эл хихикает от щекотного прикосновения к подколенной ямке и непроизвольно дёргает ногой, окатив Лайта фонтаном брызг. Ну, почти непроизвольно.  
— Ой! Прости.  
Не останется же Лайт в наполовину промокших футболке и брюках?  
— Ничего страшного, — вопреки ожиданиям, Лайт лишь стирает капли воды со лба, ободряюще улыбается и снова склоняется над купелью.  
Вообще, Эл помнит его тело по тому смутному эпизоду из прошлого, когда Лайт зачем-то решил его вымыть. Эл тогда было не до внешности третьего или пятого за ночь клиента, единственное, чего он хотел, это разорвать Лайта на мелкие кусочки, но понимал, что с таким зубастым и когтистым демоном ему не справиться. Поэтому он лишь механически скользнул взглядом по бёдрам демона, отметил размер члена — и заранее сжался в комок.  
А вот сейчас мысль о размерах почему-то не слишком тревожит. Эл даже любопытно. Немного.  
Понятно, что совсем безболезненным секс не будет — просто не может быть, с учётом настолько… внушительных достоинств. Но если Лайт останется таким же ласковым и терпеливым, как сейчас, и не станет торопиться, наверное, будет даже терпимо. В глубине живота свивается горячей спиралью боязливое предвкушение. Поскорее бы всё началось и… и… закончилось. А потом снова будут осторожные объятия, вкусный кофе и поглаживания в тёплой воде.  
Вот ведь забавно. Говорят — и Эл в принципе согласен с этим утверждением — что азиаты не отличаются крупными размерами. Многие из них даже комплексуют по этому поводу. Однако Лайт одарён природой более чем щедро и в этом отношении отличается от других. Впрочем, у него же родственники из Ирландии… со стороны матери вроде... Да, точно, со стороны матери. А может, и отец из смешанной семьи. Жаль, Лайт не познакомил его со своей сестрой.  
Мочалка очень мягкая, фактически просто губка, должно быть, поэтому он не замечает, когда она исчезает, сменяясь обнажёнными ладонями. Пожалуй, так Эл нравится даже больше, поскольку Лайт безошибочно угадывает, где сжать, где надавить, а где лишь провести кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь. Пальцы пробегают по лесенке рёбер и вновь ложатся на плечи, принимаясь разминать разгорячённые мышцы. Влажная ладонь вжимается в загривок, массируя его и постепенно подбираясь к чувствительному месту на затылке.  
От жары Лайт краснеет, и одновременно краснеют, будто наливаются цветом, его многочисленные веснушки. Раньше Эл почему-то не замечал, как их много — не только на скулах, но и на шее, на груди, на внешней стороне предплечий... Они похожи на капельки солнца, их хочется касаться, но Эл не касается — вдруг Лайт будет против?  
Видя, что Лайт тянется за шампунем, Эл ныряет, чтобы намочить волосы, но его поспешно вытаскивают наружу. И хоть он бормочет «всё в порядке», встревоженная хватка на плечах ещё несколько секунд не ослабевает. Только убедившись, что он снова сидит прямо, Лайт снимает с кронштейна гибкий душевой шланг. По вискам стекают прохладные струи воды, а за ними следуют, перебирая волосы, такие же лёгкие пальцы. Лайт отводит с лица Эл налипшую прядь и стирает тянущуюся за ней пушистую пену. Что бы ни произошло сегодняшней ночью, оно будет стоить этих минут, полных заботы и нежности. Оно их уже стоит.  
А вот чего он не успел тогда разглядеть — это есть ли у демона хвостик, и если есть, то какой. Шипастый, мощный, покрытый бронёй ороговевшей кожи или маленький, трогательно беззащитный, подобно внутренней поверхности ладоней? Но демон благоразумно не поворачивался к нему спиной, а когда Эл додумался заглянуть сам, уже пришло время одеваться. Потом он почти решился спросить, но не спросил в тот раз и — тем более — не спросит сегодня. Иначе Лайт точно решит, что у Эл не все дома… Да и какой хвост, блин, естественно, его нет, просто Эл почти дремлет, вот в голову и лезет всякий вздор…  
Когда приходит время выбираться на сушу, он готов растечься безвольной лужицей. Тело одновременно лёгкое и неподъёмное, каждое движение требует усилий. Борясь с сонной расслабленностью, Эл медленно поднимается на ноги. Хорошо, что Лайт снова поддерживает его, не давая запнуться о край ванны или поскользнуться на мокром кафеле. Впрочем, он всё равно поскальзывается, давая Лайту возможность подхватить его на руки и унести в постель, но тот продолжает играть в благородство. До кровати приходится добираться своими ногами и в полотенце. А вот пижаму Лайт ему подаёт и даже помогает надеть, после чего закутывает в одеяло. Свежий воздух комнаты слегка отрезвляет.

Чёрт. Всё снова идёт не так.  
Может, Лайта останавливает недостаток опыта? Эл всматривается в чёткий профиль, оглядывает проступающие под влажной футболкой мускулы, вспоминает, как жадно Аманэ смотрела на Лайта в кафе, и решает — не может такого быть. Лайт слишком красив, чтобы быть обделённым вниманием как противоположного, так и своего пола. Впрочем, даже если бы это было так, у Эл опыта более чем достаточно.  
Но…  
Его как холодной волной окатывает простым осознанием.  
А может, в этом всё дело? Такое логичное и такое горькое объяснение… какой же он идиот! Лайт им брезгует. Да, Эл возбуждает его физически, да — при других обстоятельствах Лайт с удовольствием лёг бы с ним в постель, однако ему противно трахать шлюху, которая сама не помнит, сколько народу её поимело. Тело Эл кажется ему слишком грязным.  
По венам струится лёд, устремляясь прямо в сердце.  
— Если тебе не нравится моё… если тебе неприятно… — упрямо начинает Эл, уставившись в сторону. — Короче, есть другие способы.  
— Какие способы? Ты о чём? — ладонь Лайта замирает у него на плече, чуть теребя неплотно запахнутое одеяло.  
Он что, правда не понимает? Или это намёк, чтобы Эл сделал всё сам? Ну… он может и сам.  
Сил посмотреть в глаза по-прежнему не находится, взгляд останавливается на ухе Лайта. Ухо предательски алеет. Сцепив зубы, Эл тянется вперёд, почти на ощупь находит ремень чужих брюк и непослушными пальцами расстёгивает пряжку. Запускает руку внутрь, встречая в складках белья обжигающе горячее и твёрдое.  
— Эл, что ты твори... — сбивчивый шёпот обрывается глухим рыком.  
Лайт охает, когда Эл с трудом обхватывает возбуждённую плоть, но уже через пару движений стискивает его запястье и резко, почти грубо отталкивает. На раскрасневшемся лице изумление, гнев, вожделение, растерянность, снова гнев… Эл отшатывается от этой бурлящей смеси.  
Ему так больно и обидно, что дыхание перехватывает, но кого тут винить, кроме самого себя? Он жмурится, чувствуя, как под веками растекается отравленное солнце. Впервые ему хочется назад в бездну, во тьму, в ядовитый дурман, который приглушал все чувства, переплавляя мучительную реальность в причудливый сон. И впервые Эл холодно думает, что вполне может туда вернуться.  
А спустя ещё одну бесконечную ледяную паузу Лайт бросается на него, наваливаясь сверху и подминая под себя. Эл даже не успевает понять, что происходит, не успевает ни вскрикнуть, ни вскинуть руки, когда мускулистое тело вдавливает его в матрас. Жёсткие пальцы впиваются в запястья, прижимают их по обеим сторонам от головы, слегка царапают кожу в нетерпении. Такие горячие, такие острые — совсем как выпущенные когти.  
В первое мгновение Эл пугается. Лайт всем весом удерживает его на месте — ни шевельнуться, ни вздохнуть. Алый взгляд пронизывает насквозь. Эл кажется, что он видит перед собой того самого крылатого демона, явившегося ему в притоне. Демон очень голоден и распалён до предела. Напряжённый член вжимается в живот, давая понять, что на этот раз не будет ни просьб, ни возражений. И с размерами там всё именно так, как запомнилось воспалённому воображению. Эл нервно сглатывает. Завтра он наверняка не сумеет даже подняться с постели. Пусть. Пусть. Он твердит себе, что всё хорошо, что бояться нечего, он этого и добивался, теперь Лайт наконец будет принадлежать ему… но иррациональный страх обвивает тело путами прочнее верёвок и цепей.

Однако демон не спешит завоёвывать свою едва живую от ужаса добычу.  
Вместо этого он опускает голову и с какой-то самозабвенной одержимостью трётся щекой о подбородок Эл. Горячие губы приникают к основанию шеи, целуя до тех пор, пока не начинает кружиться голова. Оплетающие запястья пальцы то разжимаются, поглаживая влажную кожу, то судорожно сжимаются — не вырвешься. Добравшись до локтей, они стискивают крепче, скользят выше к плечам и там внезапно расслабляются. Прикосновения к ключицам лёгкие, едва ощутимые, и больше походят на ласку, чем на попытку удержать.  
— …с ума по тебе схожу… — слабо доносится сквозь стук крови в ушах, а Лайт уже снова целует его, и гладит раскрытыми ладонями, и дрожит, как в лихорадке. Рваный выдох в рот застаёт врасплох, и Эл может лишь разомкнуть губы, стараясь ответить, но почти сразу теряется и уступает чужой страсти. Его никогда не целовали так — так голодно, жадно, и в то же время удивительно бережно. И сам он никогда…  
Он не сразу замечает, что пижама распахнулась и наполовину сползла с плеч — Лайт накрывает его собой так плотно, что прохладный воздух комнаты практически не проникает к обнажённой коже. Зато её настойчиво исследуют жадные руки и требовательные губы, касаясь так пугающе и приятно. А может, потому и пугающе, что приятно… Его тело столько раз принадлежало кому-то, но ни разу он не ощущал даже тени подобного волнения. За колеблющимся призраком страха Эл запоздало различает разгорающийся внутри огонёк собственного интереса.  
А вот Лайт, похоже, заметил это робкое пламя чуть раньше, поскольку ласки становятся менее хаотичными и более направленными. Твёрдая ладонь прижимается к паху, гладя поднимающийся член. Горячий язык медленно скользит по груди вниз, облизывая соски, пока беззащитная кожа не начинает гореть даже от лёгкого дыхания, вылизывает живот, напрягающийся от каждого прикосновения. Очень хочется кричать, но на крик не хватает воздуха. Кто тут ещё кого с ума сводит… Эл беззвучно разевает рот, глотая ледяную пустоту, а Лайт целует его там, где можно, и там, где хотелось бы, но кто же станет, и там, где отчаянно нужно, но совершенно немыслимо, нельзя, а Лайт всё равно целует, будто ему действительно всё равно, что и сколько раз запихивали в Эл… как будто Эл для него настолько желанен, что всё прочее просто не имеет значения…  
Это не похоже на настоящее проникновение — слишком мягко, слишком бережно, слишком возбуждающе. Эл тихо, жалобно скулит, толкаясь в ласкающую ладонь и насаживаясь на извивающийся язык, пока наслаждение не подкатывает к краю. Лишь тогда немного включаются мозги. Он дёргается, резко отпихивая Лайта коленом, пытается отодвинуться сам, но не успевает. Семя проливается и на простыни, и в подставленную ладонь, пачкает Лайту лицо. Эл обессиленно обмякает, с удивлением замечая, что почти свесился с кровати. И в этот же миг его втягивают обратно.  
Не успевает он прийти в себя, как Лайт снова наваливается на него, ещё более голодный, чем прежде. Ну, неудивительно, он-то так ничего и не получил… Но сейчас — самый подходящий момент. Тело расслаблено и умиротворено, готово к совокуплению. Захватил ли Лайт с собой из ванной презервативы? Вроде не захватил… Хотя он мог сунуть их в карман, пока Эл заматывался в полотенце. Или нет, нераспечатанная упаковка так и осталась лежать на полке, когда они ушли. А остальной запас хранится в тумбочке. Ну и к чёрту!  
Эл обхватывает лицо Лайта ладонями и, краснея, кажется, до корней волос, слизывает с подбородка пряные белёсые потёки. Поза, в которой он сейчас лежит, откровенно неудобная. Плечи стягивает пижамная куртка, а не до конца спущенные штаны мешают нормально раздвинуть ноги. Он изгибается, пытаясь окончательно избавиться от одежды, но получается плохо. Ещё и Лайт совсем не помогает ему, только продолжает прижимать к постели.  
— Лайт, давай я…  
— Тсс. Не шевелись.  
Эл покорно откидывается на подушку, позволяя вжаться себе между бёдер. Ну, насколько уж даёт это сделать болтающаяся ниже колен пижама. Возбуждённый член прижимается к его обмякшей плоти, пока Лайт учащённо дышит ему в висок, лаская себя сам. Только под конец Эл соображает ему помочь. Их пальцы сталкиваются, синхронно сжимая член, и так же синхронно погружаются в густую вязкую жидкость. Эл давится воздухом, когда скользкая ладонь проникает ему между ног, размазывая по промежности чужое семя. Так близко, так влажно, так горячо — совсем как если бы Лайт в него кончил. И тогда пьянящее чувство принадлежности накрывает с головой.

Подсознательно он ожидает, что после близости любовник сразу же отправится в душ, но Лайт остаётся в постели, только скатывается с Эл и укладывается рядом. Немного жаль — Лайт такой тяжёлый, Эл едва мог дышать под ним, но это давление ощущалось удивительно приятным, оно означало, что его никуда не отпустят и больше никогда никому не отдадут.  
Эл лениво подумывает сходить за тёплой водой и полотенцами, но потом решает дождаться прямой просьбы. Самому ему, как ни странно, совсем не хочется отмыться — отстраниться от случившегося. Может, потому что, несмотря на неуклюжее, половинчатое удовлетворение, Лайт выглядит счастливым. Его рука обвивает плечи Эл, легонько поглаживая по спине, словно нечто хрупкое, драгоценное. Логика панически шепчет, что так не бывает. Не должно быть.  
— Ты жалеешь, что встретил меня в том клубе? — спрашивает Эл, когда нелепое опасение очнуться в следующий миг в тесной холодной каморке становится непереносимым.  
Лайт хмурится, но отвечает без раздумий:  
— Нет. Ни минуты не жалел.  
Эл мотает головой.  
— Я не это… В смысле, если бы мы могли встретиться как-нибудь иначе?  
На этот раз Лайт всё-таки задумывается. Эл рассматривает веснушки у него на носу, бледные в холодном электрическом свете. Вопрос сугубо теоретический и к тому же довольно глупый. Где бы они могли встретиться? В университете? Маловероятно, если, конечно, профессор Отомо не возглавляет втайне какой-нибудь преступный синдикат. В супермаркете возле полок с шоколадками? Тоже вряд ли, Лайт не любит сладкое. Разве что где-нибудь на улице или в метро, и то, если Эл уверен, что заметил бы Лайта, едва тот попал в поле его зрения, обратил бы на него внимание сам Лайт — далеко не факт.  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы тебе не пришлось испытывать ничего из того, что ты испытал, — произносит Лайт наконец. — Но я так рад, что нашёл тебя… что эгоистично не хочу ничего менять.  
Широкая ладонь гладит его по щеке, большой палец чуть задевает нижнюю губу, и Эл инстинктивно приоткрывает рот, ловя шероховатую подушечку языком. В глазах Лайта мелькают знакомые алые искорки. Это до сих пор пугает… немного. Однако теперь страх ещё и будоражит любопытство. Демон где-то совсем рядом, скользит по самой грани реальности. Цепенея при каждом движении, но не в силах остановиться, Эл направляется ему навстречу.  
— Эл… ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? — вопреки грозному виду, голос Лайта звучит почти жалобно.  
Он пытается убрать руку, но Эл перехватывает её, подносит к губам и медленно проводит по раскрытой ладони языком, словно пробуя на вкус линии чужой судьбы.  
— Сам не знаю, — потягиваясь всем телом, признаётся он. — Вот и хочу проверить.

Время неспешно подбирается к полуночи. Лайт спит, уткнувшись носом в подушку, расслабленный и довольный несоразмерно произошедшему. У Эл же, напротив, сна ни в одном глазу. Навалившаяся после ванны усталость растворилась от их почти невинной, но такой сладкой возни. Можно было бы взять ноутбук и поработать в кровати, но Эл боится стуком клавиш разбудить Лайта. А отходить от Лайта далеко ему сейчас не хочется. Поэтому он тихо сидит, обняв руками колени и рассматривая взъерошенный рыжеватый затылок, широкие плечи в россыпи веснушек, беззащитно открытых сползшим одеялом, сытую тяжесть тела, совсем как у хищника после охоты. Ему нравится всё, что он видит.  
Теперь Лайт неминуемо попадётся в сети Эл — это лишь вопрос времени, причём не слишком долгого. С учётом того, как Лайт к нему относится… а в его отношении больше нет никаких сомнений… в общем, вряд ли будет сложно подтолкнуть Лайта к последнему шагу, которого он и сам так хочет. Они оба хотят — проносится ошеломляющая мысль. Но это слишком странная мысль, слишком непривычная, и её ещё надо обдумать.  
Эл осторожно гладит кончиками пальцев кожу между лопаток Лайта — там, где раскинулись видимые лишь в памяти крылья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До новых встреч со змейсой!


End file.
